Without Regrets
by Pandora and Morgana
Summary: [Semi-AU] Una segunda oportunidad había pedido, y una segunda oportunidad se le había dado. Enmendaría sus errores desde el inicio y no dejaría que todo volviese a descontrolarse. Sacrificaría todo su pasado y presente, para poder tener un futuro. Sería fuerte por todos, pero sobre todo, por él.
1. Beyond Two worlds

Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: Violencia y lenguaje adulto. Además de un alto contenido de spoiler de todo el manga en general.

.

.

.

— **Without Regrets—**

 **«Beyond Two worlds»**

El rugido furioso y agónico del titán blindado la obligó a taparse los oídos. Todos estaban un poco atontados ante tal aullido, pero la sorpresa de ver que aun sin la parte superior de su cráneo, Reiner seguía controlando sin ningún problema al cuerpo del gigante, era algo que los dejaba sin palabras.

—¿Acaso eso ha sido una señal para algo o alguien? —exclamó Hanji, aterrizando junto a ella en el tejado.

Frunció el entrecejo. Se suponía que había sido alcanzado por un gran número de lanzas relámpago, ¿por qué seguía con vida? ¿Acaso eso era otro poder que le otorgaba el ser un titán cambiante?

Armin, Jean, Sasha y Conny observaban a Braun atónitos. Intentando encontrar alguna explicación lo suficientemente convincente como para poder entender la exorbitante situación. Y a juzgar por el brillo en los ojos de Arlet, pudo notar que debía estar realizando alguna de sus teorías u observaciones acostumbradas. Aunque en ese instante, debían tomar acción. No serviría de nada sacar conclusiones en circunstancias como esas, tenían actuar antes que sus oponentes lo hicieran.

Zöe les hizo ademanes a los demás soldados que se encontraban con ellos, ordenándoles dispersarse y estar alerta. Lo mejor por el momento era alejarse todo lo que pudiesen de Reiner.

—Manténganse lejos de Reiner, no sabemos de qué es capaz el enemigo a estas alturas —demandó la líder del escuadrón, haciendo que todos abandonaran ese estado de estupefacción y retrocedieran al fin.

Mikasa se vio incapaz de moverse, pensando en una forma para finalmente acabar con aquel rubio que no había sido más que una piedra en el zapato desde el principio. Tenía que hacer algo para evitar que ese bastardo escapara con vida. Ya había fallado una vez, no volvería a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa. Mataría a Reiner allí mismo.

Tomando determinación, aprontó sus cuchillas y disparó el gancho en dirección al cuello desprotegido del titán, del que ahora emergía el ex-soldado, y se impulsó con el gas.

¿Acaso su punto débil era el mismo que el de cualquier titán? Si eso era cierto, suponía que Reiner seguía vivo gracias a que las lanzas relámpagos no habían alcanzado su nuca. Entonces, si eso era verdad, bastaría con cortar en la parte posterior de su cuello y así...

—¡Puedo matarlo!

Armin, quien había estado a punto de llamar a su amiga al ver que ésta no acataba las órdenes dadas, ahora se encontraba contemplando algo en el cielo que se acercaba donde ellos estaban a toda velocidad. ¿Un proyectil enemigo acaso? ¿Y por qué parecía ser un barril gigante?

—¡Mikasa, aborta toda operación ofensiva y vuelve a tu posición! —exclamó Hanji, exasperada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Bertholdt podría aparecer en cualquier instante y tomarla por sorpresa. ¡Ahí no importaba cuán habilidosa fuera, ése sería su fin!

—¡Mikasa, detente! —corearon Jean y Sasha, desesperados ante el claro peligro que corría su amiga.

Los gruñidos guturales que escapaban de la garganta de Eren (al ser incapaz de hablar en su forma de titán), demostraban su desaprobación ante el intrépido acto que la azabache estaba llevando a cabo, arriesgándolo todo para intentar acabar con uno de sus enemigos más peligrosos hasta el momento.

En aquel instante, Armin pudo comprenderlo todo. Hoover siempre había estado escondido esperando tener una oportunidad para poder atacarlos, y si asociaba eso con el alarido reciente del titán acorazado, sumándole aquel extraño barril que iba en su dirección... Entonces seguramente ese proyectil que iba hacia donde se encontraban Braun y Ackerman, era el escondite del titán colosal.

—Mikasa, debes cambiar de rumbo, el enemigo está escondido en ese proyectil que va hacia ti. ¡Probablemente sea Bertholdt, sal de ahí ya mismo! —Quiso hacerla entrar en razón, alertando al mismo tiempo a todos sus colegas.

—Esto es malo —musitó Springer, apretando los puños.

Nadie era capaz de moverse de su sitio, miraban con terror como la chica avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia el inmovilizado Reiner.

Por su parte, Mikasa había decidido a ignorar los gritos de todos, incluidos los de la líder de su tropa y los de Eren-Titán. No podía retroceder, no ahora. Tenía su chance y no la dejaría huir. Los mataría con sus propias manos.

Debían entenderla, si no los detenía allí, la humanidad jamás podría ganar.

Y de repente, el grito de Armin había llegado a sus oídos, justo cuando estaba colocándose en posición para rebanarle el cuello al traidor y acabarlo de una vez por todas.

Paró en seco y levantó la vista por unos segundos, justo cuando sus pies habían tocado la carne quemada perteneciente a la nuca del gigante.

Allí pudo darse cuenta de que había algo que se dirigía justo hacia donde se encontraba. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

Sus finas cejas se juntaron y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ante sus ojos apareció la típica explosión de luz que se podía ver cada vez que un humano se transformaba en titán.

El barril de madera estalló, revelando Bertholdt en medio de su conversión.

La onda de choque creada combinada con el vapor que destilaba la anatomía del titán colosal fue tan grande que la mandó a volar varios metros.

Accidentalmente había soltado los pistones en medio del vuelo y se encontraba incapaz de recuperarlos, cosa que le impedía utilizar su equipo de maniobras para afirmarse a algún lugar y no chocarse con alguna edificación.

Todos habían sido testigos de la aparición de Hoover en su forma de gigante, quien seguramente tenía la intención de rescatar a su amigo rubio.

Su llegada también había implicado una onda expansiva y una fuertísima corriente de vapor que, si hubiesen estado más cerca, de seguro hubiesen sido arrastrados. Aún así, habían tenido que cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a las superficies.

Algo que todos también habían observado, había sido el momento exacto en el que la morena había salido eyectada fuera de sus campos de visión.

—¡Mikasa! —había llamado Armin con desesperación al ver que había desaparecido y no daba señales de vida. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a correr por los tejados, siendo seguido por Jean. Ambos tenían la esperanza de que pudieran encontrarla sana y a salvo.

—Resiste, Mikasa, ya vamos por ti —exclamó Jean, saltando de una casa a otra.

Zöe se había encargado de dividir a los soldados en dos grupos para que rodearan al recién llegado, mientras que Jaeger se había dejado llevar por la ira al ver que su hermana adoptiva había salido despedida por culpa de aquel desgraciado. Ya encontraría una forma de llegar a su nuca y lo destruiría allí mismo. Sus gritos coléricos se habían vuelto ensordecedores. Eren estaba perdiendo el control.

Solo esperaba que Mikasa se hubiera alejado a tiempo. ¡Sí! Ella, después del capitán Levi, era la más fuerte de toda la legión y de la humanidad, ¡de seguro había sabido cómo manejar la situación!

Concentró el endurecimiento en sus puños nuevamente. Haría lo mismo que Annie había hecho en el muro Sina, intentaría trepar el cuerpo de Bertholdt para así acabarlo de una vez por todas. Mientras, los miembros del cuerpo de exploración se movía ágilmente a su alrededor, queriendo ayudarle en todo lo posible.

Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Sabía que el titán colosal, debido a su gran tamaño, se movía demasiado lento, cosa que le daba cierta ventaja.

Cuando llegó a su pierna, dio un salto y se sujetó con fuerza, procediendo a escalar, ayudándose con sus pies.

Mientras tanto, el individuo de más de cincuenta metros se había movido de manera hasta perezosa para tomar a Reiner y colocarlo sobre su hombro. Acto seguido comenzó a mover sus brazos, intentando alejar a los soldados que los sobrevolaban, golpeando a más de uno y asesinándolos al instante.

Jaeger rugió, avanzando con cierta dificultad en dirección al punto débil de su adversario. Los destruiría, los mataría a todos y cada uno de ellos, y luego los devoraría. ¡Esos bastardos pagarían por todo lo que le habían hecho a la humanidad!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sintió sus músculos entumecidos, pudiendo moverlos a duras penas. Se encontraba sentada en el suelo, incapaz de ponerse de pie.

Se había estrellado con un edificio, para luego caer unos siete metros hasta finalmente llegar al piso.

Tan fuerte había sido el golpe que su equipo estaba destrozado y ya no tenía ninguna utilidad.

Había oído cada uno de sus huesos crujir. De seguro se había quebrado un par. Sin mencionar que no podía ni sentir las piernas y mucho menos moverlas.

Además, su cuerpo estaba tan adolorido que parecía que en cualquier momento se le caería a pedazos. Sin mencionar las graves quemaduras de tercer grado en su cara, torso y brazos debido a la exposición directa y prolongada a los gases internos que habían surgido del titán colosal. Su piel en dichas zonas estaba toda ampollada, roja y hasta en carne viva.

Llevó su mano hacia el posterior de su cabeza, palpando delicadamente la zona. Enseguida sus dedos fueron humedecidos con un espeso líquido. No necesitaba verlo para saber de qué se trataba.

Dejó sus brazos caer y cerró los ojos. La sangre se había deslizado por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, formando un charco carmesí.

Nunca se había sentido tan débil. Siempre se había creído invencible, sobre todo cuando se hallaba en el aire, siendo impulsada, a la vez que daba grandes volteretas. Moviéndose con una gracia letal y una velocidad incomparable, blandiendo sus espadas, lista para ir atacar. Siendo el arma y escudo de su raza.

Jamás se había doblegado, pues no se lo permitía. Debía cargar con las vidas de aquellos que creían en sus habilidades y la seguían. Ésa siempre había sido su responsabilidad, durante la defensa de Trost lo había comprendido: no podía accionar sin considerar y darse cuenta el peso sobre sus hombros. Además, no podía dejar que sus problemas personales la corrompieran. Debía mantenerse siempre fuerte, siempre invencible, siempre imparable.

¿Y qué había sucedido ese día? Después de haber atravesado cosas inimaginables, saliendo casi ilesa, caía por un tonto descuido. Y en su primera expedición, mientras salvaba a Eren del titán hembra junto al capitán Rivaille, también le había ocurrido algo parecido. Al haberse confiado más de la cuenta, casi había sido aplastada. Si Levi no hubiese intervenido a tiempo, no le hubiese ido tan bien que digamos.

Es que ése era su fallo, su debilidad y al mismo tiempo su fortaleza: Eren Jaeger. Él le había dado la fuerza y un motivo para vivir. Le había brindado un sueño por el cual mantenerse en pie y le estaría eternamente agradecida. Aunque también, había desarrollado un fuerte vínculo con él. Incluso si le molestaba, para ella era imposible no preocuparse. Y sobre todo ahora, que era nada más ni nada menos que la esperanza de la humanidad.

Constantemente lo sometían a una presión demasiado abrumadora y asfixiante. Además, con todos los hechos que habían pegado duro en el joven muchacho, cada vez lo sentía más lejos de sí. Su ideal se había transformado en su obligación, en su motor. Por eso, se forzaba a sí misma a seguir sus pasos. Jaeger era todo lo que le quedaba y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. Haría lo que fuese e iría dónde fuese el de ojos verdes, porque le debía su existencia y porque no podía fallarle. Era eso lo que la volvía tan apasionada, despreciando hasta su propia vida para mantenerlo a salvo, para alejarlo de aquellos que solo buscaban herirlo. Haría lo que fuera por él.

Al final, se había vuelto dependiente del joven. Ni siquiera pensaba cuándo éste se hallaba en peligro y era capaz de todo con tal de salvarlo. Pero... ¿qué era lo que había sucedido al final? Se encontraba allí, tirada en el suelo sin poder levantarse. Débil y gravemente herida. ¿Cómo había pasado aquello?

Había estado tan concentrada en acabar con aquel desleal, que no había medido el peligro y había terminado en un estado deplorable.

Su más grande miedo había sido caer. No poder mantener el ritmo y perder toda aquella fuerza que creía tener, para solo desplomarse. Para sentir el frío en sus mejillas y darse cuenta lo indefensa y débil que era. Al igual que aquel día del año 844.

La máscara había caído y aquella niña llorosa y marchita había quedado descubierta justo en el peor momento. Ya no tenía nada con qué protegerse ni salvarse. Al final, esa falsa fortaleza no le servía de nada. Seguía estando indefensa ante el cruel y nefasto mundo.

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Porque se daba de que todo ese tiempo había estado creyendo ir a la par con sus amigos y colegas, cuando en realidad era ella la que se estaba quedando atrás. ¿Cómo podía ser tan miserable?

El brillo de sus ojos fue reduciéndose y un gesto cansado de instaló en su semblante. Podía escuchar los gritos de sus camaradas mientras luchaban. Incluso algunos insistían con seguir llamándola. Pero era inútil. La historia de Mikasa Ackerman terminaba allí.

Había sido una buena vida. No había tenido nada que envidiarle a nadie. Todo lo que necesitaba siempre lo había tenido, y por más que quisiese aferrarse a aquél que ni bien se habían conocido se había vuelto en su luz, ya no tenía energías para hacerlo.

Lo más triste de todo, era que algo que siempre había catalogado como amor fraternal o hasta obsesión, no eran más que sentimientos puros y sinceros. Eren tenía su corazón desde el principio y apenas cuando la vitalidad comenzaba a escapársele de las manos se daba cuenta.

¿Cómo podía ser tan patética? ¿Cómo se atrevía a considerarse fuerte a esas alturas? ¿Acaso estaba dispuesta a dejar todo atrás? ¿Su familia, sus sueños, sus esperanzas y deseos?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía seguir luchando? Quería levantarse, ¿por qué nadie la ayudaba a hacerlo? ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo sola?

—Eren, Armin... —quiso llamar, quiso decir, quiso gritar; pero ningún sonido abandonó su garganta.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró quitarse el equipo para luego tumbarse boca abajo, comenzando a arrastrarse, ayudándose con los brazos. No se quedaría allí haciendo nada mientras esperaba su muerte. Debía llegar con su escuadrón, no podía permanecer en ese sitio. No deseaba morir.

—Yo aún puedo seguir… aún puedo luchar… Yo… —musitó con voz queda, como si le doliese hasta hablar.

Angustiada, intentó continuar avanzando, agotando los pocos impulsos que aún le quedaban. Y dando un gemido abatido, se derrumbó en el piso. Ya ni siquiera podía moverse. Estaba acabada.

Cerró los ojos, queriendo aguantar toda la rabia que sentía. No quería que las cosas terminaran así. Quería seguir. Rogaba poder ponerse de pie y reanudar su lucha. Solo rogaba por una segunda oportunidad. Una última esperanza para poder seguir, para poder remendar los errores y finalmente ayudar a la anhelada victoria. Quería hallar una forma de eludir aquella situación que la hacía sentir tan patética.

— _Perdónenme, Eren… Armin…_ —pensó llorando de manera silenciosa, negándose a aceptar su derrota. Una última oportunidad para vivir, solo eso deseaba.

— _Mikasa…_

Inmediatamente sus párpados se levantaron y sus irises oscuros buscaron con prisa la persona que se encontraba citando su nombre. Pero, para su sorpresa, se encontraba sola en la escena. ¿Acaso había sido su imaginación o alguna alucinación antes de perecer?

— _Mikasa, ponte de pie_ —dijo aquella voz tan suave y dulce, la cual se le hacía malditamente familiar.

Lo peor de todo de escuchar a alguien hablarle pero no ver a ese alguien, era que aquellos llamados parecían provenir de su cabeza misma. Es decir, que no los oía de otra persona. Y cosas como ésas la hacían insistir con lo de las alucinaciones pre-mortem.

Aunque, si escuchaba con atención, ¿acaso estaba pidiéndole que se levantara? ¿En tal mal estado se encontraba como para pedirse a sí misma algo que era imposible en su actual condición?

— _Vamos Mikasa, sabes que puedes hacerlo, ponte de pie_ —insistió aquel extraño individuo que ahora habitaba en su quebrada mente—. _No es un juego._

Hubiese seguido mofándose de sí misma, un poco extrañada de aún seguir consciente luego de ya unos interminables minutos, si no hubiera percibido de golpe como el dolor se calmaba gradualmente. ¿Acaso al fin estaba sucediendo y abandonaba ese mundo? ¿Si era así, por qué incluso se sentía más vital y enérgica? ¿Acaso eso era lo que seguía luego de la muerte?

Y como si de golpe todo hubiera desaparecido, se hallaba en plena oscuridad. No había un suelo ni un cielo, era como si estuviese flotando en el limbo. En su cuerpo no había heridas ni sensación de malestar alguna. Como si nunca nada hubiese sucedido.

— _Aquí está tu segunda oportunidad Mikasa_ —aquella empalagarte tonada esta vez sonó a sus espaldas. Se giró en un impulso, encontrándose con una luz cegadora. Genial, ahora se encontraba hablando con un fantasma.

Quiso hablar, con voz fuerte y decidida, pero en lugar de eso solo se pudo oír un débil murmullo:

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de la lámpara parlante, por lo que decidió reclamar una vez más.

—¿Quién eres?¿Qué es eso de segunda oportunidad? —Bueno, al menos le había salido un poco más claro.

— _Eso no importa ahora, solo debes concentrarte en cumplir tu misión y arreglar los errores cometidos en el pasado. Volverás donde todo comenzó y esta vez, deberás enmendarlo a base de tus experiencias vividas_ —De repente, una extraña calidez la envolvió. Un sentimiento de paz y calma tan reconfortante que deseó que siguiera por unos minutos más. Era como si alguien la estuviera abrazando con un amor inmenso que incluso lograba pasarle esa sensación—. _Debes confiar y enfrentarte a todo lo que este cruel camino dispondrá frente a ti, para cambiar el futuro deberás cambiar el presente…_

Deseosa de interrumpir para aunque sea pedir una mentada explicación, separó sus labios, aunque nada salió de ellos.

¿¡Por qué siempre sucedía eso en los momentos importantes!? De golpe aparecía un destellito parlanchín y ella incapaz de hablar, como de costumbre. Necesitaba saber si era coña o alguna broma que su mente le estaba haciendo mientras agonizaba en las calles de la abandonada ciudad, o era cierto todo ese delirio místico que estaba presenciando.

—E-espera —articuló con una impresionante dificultad. ¿Acaso el hecho de encontrarse en medio de una alucinación _hippie_ también significaba hacer el puto subnormal y no poder hablar como persona "civilizada"?

— _Todo depende de ti_ —pausó—. _Buena suerte, Mikasa Ackerman._

Y como llegó, se fue. La llamita se apagó, quedándose sola. Y de la nada, comenzó a caer. ¿A qué? Ni idea, pues estaba todo tan oscuro y negro que si no fuese porque el cabello se le movía y el viento que aparecía de quién-sabe-dónde le daba justo en la cara, parecía que ni siquiera se movía.

Y justo cuando estaba por desparramarse contra el piso luego de lo que parecieron horas cayendo…

—¡Mikasa, arriba!

Abrió los ojos enseguida, sentándose como resorte. Con un sentimiento de espanto, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de la lucecita supuestamente imaginaria que había estado hablando con ella hacía unos minutos atrás.

—¿Eh?

¿Pero qué era eso? Ya no había ni oscuridad ni destello con inexplicadas capacidades para hablar con voz de mujer de treinta años, sino que frente a sus narices se extendía un vasto pastizal, el cual era brevemente interrumpido por una pequeña cerca que suponía marcaba el límite de la propiedad en la que se hallaba; y a la gran distancia cortado por una inmenso bosque y aún más a lo lejos, una cordillera de montañas que parecía rodear la zona en la que estaba.

Se estiró, animándose a bostezar antes de frotarse los ojos, esperando que al volver enfocar la vista siguiera en el destruido distrito de Shiganshina. Aunque para su desgracia, seguía en medio de ese puto campo.

Pudo ver que estaba reposando cómodamente sobre la tupida hierba, descansando bajo la sombra de un formidable árbol. Acarició la corteza con una de sus manos, preguntándose qué era lo que hacía allí y qué era ese lugar. Y cuando finalmente reparó en la extraña pequeñez de sus extremidades, por fin se dio cuenta de que: ¡Tenía cuerpo de una niña de nueve años, joder!

Ante tal hallazgo, se puso de pie de un salto, mirándose de arriba abajo, comprobando que ni siquiera vestía su uniforme de la legión de reconocimiento, sino un vestido blanco holgado con un abrigo rojo. ¿Pero qué mier—?

—¡Mikasa, vamos, que la cena está lista!

Y aquel llamado que antes había parcialmente ignorado, había captado toda su atención. Esa voz. No podía ser cierto, si se suponía que su madre había muerto seis años atrás. ¿Cómo era posible?

Y justo cuando estaba por perder la cordura, una mujer de unos treinta años se asomó por la puerta trasera de la casa, la cual daba al patio en el que la confundida muchachita se hallaba.

Y cuando la vio, la poca calma que había podido guardar se había desmoronado. Ahogó un agónico gemido de sorpresa cubriéndose la boca, al instante en el que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Ma-mamá —gritó en un arrebato, corriendo hacia la susodicha para darle un fuerte abrazo y ya de paso, hacerla retroceder varios pasos por el empujón.

La mujer la miró un tanto extrañada e incómoda por la rara reacción de su hija, se limitó a acariciar su cabello mientras la veía en silencio. Sin atreverse a decir palabra.

Esa sensación… cómo la había extrañado. La había necesitado y buscado por tantos años, queriendo rememorar lo que alguna vez había perdido. Y ahora, se encontraba allí. Justo en frente, tenía a alguien que sin duda le había faltado todo ese tiempo. ¡A su querida madre!

—Cariño, ¿sucede algo? —gritó alguien desde el interior de la casa, acercándose hacia el lugar en el que se estaba llevando a cabo la tierna pero confusa escena.

¡Reconocería esa voz donde fuera!

—Pa-papá —Y sin más, cuando el mayor de los Ackerman hizo acto de presencia, se lanzó hacia él tal como lo había hecho con su madre para abrazarlo y corroborar que de verdad estuviese allí. Queriendo asegurarse de que no era una simple ilusión.

—¿Acaso ha pasado algo Mikasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —indagó su progenitora, agachándose para quedar a su altura y comprobar su estado.

Eso mismo quería saber ella. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviesen vivos? ¿Acaso todo eso había sido un sueño? No, imposible. Lo recordaba tan bien y detallado. Las charlas, las peleas, los gritos y las discusiones. Todo había sido tan real, y aquello, para su desgracia o fortuna, también lo era.

Y cuando finalmente comprendió que ésa era su casa, su llanto se había hecho aún más fuerte y estruendoso, abrazando a sus padres con tanto esmero que parecía querer fusionarse a ellos para nunca jamás tener que separarse.

No le importaba cómo o por qué, lo único que necesitaba saber era que estaba allí con sus progenitores luego de años de extrañarlos y soñar con un imposible reencuentro. Por fin tenía algo que tanto había añorado: un abrazo familiar.

Pero, si una Mikasa de nueve años estaba allí y también el matrimonio Ackerman, es decir, sus padres... ¿Eso quería decir que había vuelto a…?

—¿Shiganshina?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Hola gente!

Sí, vamos, es mi primer fic y ya quise empezar bastante complicada. Y sí, tal vez ni siquiera tengo un perfil como la gente, pero no importa.

Os explico sobre este fic, por si aún no me ha quedado muy bien: **He recreado escenas del capítulo 77 del manga de Shingeki no Kyojin (El último hasta el 10 de febrero), y lo que yo me imagino sería la aparición de Bertholdt en el aún pendiente capítulo 78. Y aquí quise mostrar como Mikasa "muere" en el campo de batalla y ante su ruego por una segunda y última chance para poder corregir los sucesos, es trasportada al lugar donde todo comenzó; sí, es como un viaje en el tiempo, solo que vuelve a su cuerpo de niña con sus memorias intactas. No hay dos Mikasa's en este tiempo, sino una sola. De Shiganshina destruida, pasó a Shiganshina… ¿tranquila? No se me ocurre como decirlo XD**

Por otra parte, estoy muy feliz por empezar a publicar en Fanfiction. Antes que nada aviso que esta cuenta es compartida. Como ya veis en el perfil, somos Pandora (yo) y Morgana (mi "hermana"). Ambas subiremos fics en conjunto aquí y si no es un fic escrito por ambas a la vez, será uno en el que no ayudemos con las tramas o los capítulos particulares. Por ejemplo, éste. **Without** **Regrets** es producto de su gran intelecto y mi talento como _Drama_ _Queen_ (?)

Volviendo a la historia, imaginarme a Mikasa teniendo que lidiar con situaciones ya vividas y verla reaccionando a ellas me ha seducido mucho. Y sí, los viajes en el tiempo están muy trillados, pero ¡eh! Si se sabe llevar la trama y darle giros interesantes, un cliché puede volverse algo original y único (en mi caso, eso espero) xD

Bueno, querida gente de Fanfiction, espero que este humilde fic sea bien recibido y recordad que dejando algún review me alegrarían el día. Yo vivo de reviews… y de agua y comida, pero es ya es otra cosa. (?)

¡Saluditos a todos!

 **Pandora**.


	2. Tears

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino Petra no hubiese muerto y habría Rivetra bien hard (?)

Advertencia: El fic n general posee un alto contenido de spoiler, junto con escenas de violencia y lenguaje adulto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** **Without Regrets—**

 **«Tears»**

Era algo tan insólito, tan increíble. No lograba asumirlo y mucho menos entenderlo. ¿Acaso se encontraba en Shiganshina antes de la caída del muro María? ¿Pero cómo había llegado allí? ¿Viaje en el tiempo? No, eso era demasiado imposible e inexplicable. No había lógica en lo que le sucedía.

Las puntas de sus dedos rozaron su cuello desnudo. La bufanda roja que Eren le había regalado luego de salvarla ya no encontraba allí. No la tenía consigo desde que había despertado.

¿Acaso todo lo de Eren, la caída del muro María, la muerte de sus padres, los titanes cambiantes y demás había sido un sueño —Más bien una pesadilla—? No, imposible. Recordaba todo con lujo de detalles, las sensaciones, las peleas, los gritos, el entrenamiento... Todo. Además, si fuese una ensoñación creada por su subconsciente sería ridícula y excesivamente prolongada. Pero se negaba a creer que había viajado en el tiempo. Era algo simplemente irreal. ¿Y si es que se encontraba viviendo en aquellos instantes era un sueño? No... Eso tampoco le cuadraba. Ni siquiera un poco.

Ahora que lo recordaba, ¿la luz anormal con sorprendentes capacidades de habla de mujer de mediana edad no había dicho algo sobre segunda oportunidad y enmendar los errores? ¿Acaso a eso se refería?

¡Un momento! ¿Estaba siquiera considerando que lo del destellito parlanchín sí había pasado y que no había sido más que un producto de su retorcida imaginación? Sabía que sonaba algo absurdo, pero si por alguna extraña razón del universo eso fuese cierto: ¿Había sido enviada al pasado?

No le daba la cabeza para entender tan complicada situación. Así que por el momento, se concentraría en disfrutar de sus padres, los cuales aún vivían.

—Mikasa, linda, no has tocado tu plato siquiera —habló la señora Ackerman, mirando preocupada a la niña que jugueteaba desganadamente con su comida. Sin atreverse a probar bocado.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó al salir de su trance.

—Mikasa, ¿acaso ha sucedido algo? Te noto aturdida, hija —interfirió el patriarca de la casa, inclinándose sobre la mesa en dirección a su hija. Escrutándola con sus ojos avellana.

La jovencita solo negó, distante. Estaba muy confundida y no tenía mucha hambre que digamos.

—No es nada, solo estoy muy cansada y no tengo apetito —se excusó, clavando sus orbes oscuros en sus manos—. ¿Puedo ir a mi cuarto?

Necesitaba estar sola y pensar en lo ocurrido antes de que terminara enloqueciendo.

—Claro, cariño —concedió su mamá, aún intranquila ante el errático cambio de humor de su retoño. Primero los abrazaba y lloraba y finalmente se comportaba fría e indiferente. Era como si algo malo le hubiese pasado. Tanto así que su alegría y vitalidad parecían haberse esfumado de repente.

Mikasa cerró la puerta de su cuarto y suspiró. Apoyó la frente en la madera de la portilla y se recargó en ésta.

Estaba perturbada. Finalmente podía volver a sus padres; aquellos que había sido asesinado justo delante de sus propios ojos, sin piedad ni reparo alguno. Eso había sido lo que había marchitado su corazón. Lo que la había obligado a entender la crueldad del mundo, lo que le había quitado la venda de los ojos.

Y a pesar de que se había dejado llevar por el sentimentalismo al volver a verlos, ahora que se ponía pensarlo meticulosamente estaba cada vez más perdida. ¿Qué era eso de la misión? ¿Quién o qué había sido aquel espectro lumínico? ¿Y cuál era la causa para despertar seis años atrás en la línea de tiempo? ¿Qué era lo que debía cambiar o evitar? ¿¡Qué!?

Arrastrando los pies, avanzó hasta su cama y se dejó caer boca abajo en el mullido colchón. Debía pensar con claridad y tratar de entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y suponiendo que lo del viaje temporal era cierto —Pues hasta el momento, por más que le costase aceptarlo, era lo que más sentido tenía—, entonces debería basarse en sus memorias para modificar el pasado y por ende, el futuro. Pero, ¿qué debía detener específicamente?

Aferrándose a su almohada, empezó a recapitular y armar los hechos en si cabeza. Si no se equivocaban, estaban a principios de invierno. Las heladas estaban cerca, aunque el frío no era tan acentuado. Y el asesinato de sus progenitores había sucedido a mediados de dicha estación. Debía de estar preparada para poder reaccionar lo más rápido que pudiese a los sucesos, no podía distraerse y mucho menos volver a cometer los mismo errores. ¿Sino para qué diablos se encontraba emprendiendo esa bizarra aventura?

Entonces, notó algo que la colocó en una encrucijada: Si sus padres no morían, jamás conocería a Eren. Si ella lograba salvarlos, aunque fuera a su madre, nunca podría acercarse a los Jaeger. El futuro se vería cambiado y allí sí que no podría predecir absolutamente nada. En síntesis, ese viaje estúpido sería al santo botón.

Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, queriendo aguantar las inmensas ganas de llorar de rabia e impotencia. Una vez que los tenía de vuelta y les serían arrebatados... Pero, si eso no pasaba, todo se volvería incierto y perdería lo que podría ser su boleto para la salvación de la humanidad.

Tensó la mandíbula y enterró el rostro en las blandas y pálidas carnes de la almohada. Para poder seguir el hilo de la historia, debía hacer sacrificios. Eso siempre lo había tenido muy claro, pero aun así estaba tan insegura y aterrada. Tanto que le ponía furiosa.

Siempre había sido conocida por su sensatez, frialdad, insensibilidad y fortaleza incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Pero, ¿por qué le costaba tanto tomar esa decisión, aun teniendo dichas cualidades? Tal vez porque el dolor no era verlos morir nuevamente frente sus narices, sino que ella misma los dejaría ser aniquilados.

No quería hacerlo, se negaba rotundamente. Pero, lamentablemente, el destino de la humanidad estaba en juego y no podía negarse a sí misma a utilizar ventaja de las experiencias vividas por un capricho. Dolería muchísimo más que la primera vez, lo sabía, ya que no haría nada para detener a los homicidas sino para salvar su propio pellejo. Pero como Eren le había dicho una vez: En circunstancias como esas, no importaba lo que ella quisiera, sino lo que beneficiara a la humanidad y los llevara a la victoria. Si quería sobrevivir, si quería ganar, debería luchar y estar dispuesta a hacer sacrificios, sin importar qué tan grandes fueran.

Más tranquila, se sentó en la orilla del lecho, con su cordura restaurada y decidida a realizar unos de las cosas más crueles e inhumanas, pero eso ya no importaba. Solo debería fingir normalidad hasta que el día llegara para poner en marcha a su plan.

Sin importar qué, el matrimonio Ackerman debía perecer y Mikasa debería llegar con Eren y con los Jaeger lo antes posible.

Era una decisión tomada y ya no había marcha atrás. En esos momentos, sus opiniones personales y caprichos ya no tenían importancia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente, perfecto para aplacar la frialdad de aquel día nublado y gris.

Acomodó su saco bordó y alisó los pliegues de su vestido claro. Hacía mucho frío y como nunca necesitaba su bufanda favorita.

Su madre se encontraba tejiendo una chaqueta de color azul, con lana gruesa y calentita. De seguro era para su padre.

—Bueno cariño —el hombre de la casa apareció ya abrigado, con sus botas puestas y la mochila de madera junto con el hacha, listo para salir—, iré a los bosques a recolectar leña, volveré enseguida —indicó, caminando hacia la salida.

Entonces de manera torpe y repentina, Mikasa dejó la taza de la que estaba bebiendo a un lado y se puso de pie.

—¡Espera! —gritó, deteniendo las acciones del hombre en el acto, el cual se giró a verla con consternación.

—¿Qué sucede, hija? —indagó con dulzura, ladeando la cabeza. No entendía para nada los comportamientos de la niña.

La menor de los Ackerman se encogió en su sitio al notar que su actitud un tanto rara había traído más atención de la esperada. Incluso su madre había detenido su labor para observarla de soslayo.

—Yo... —vaciló. Suspiró ante su indecisión y aclaro su garganta, dispuesta a hablar—: ¿Puedo ir yo a juntar leña?

La petición pareció extrañar a sus dos familiares, quienes lucían confundidos. Ella, en cambio, mantenía una expresión seria y relajada. Un poco apática a decir verdad.

El señor Ackerman parpadeó repetidamente, intentando asimilar el pedido.

—Digo, quiero salir a tomar un poco de fresco y creo que juntar leña podría ser una buena opción —añadió, queriendo convencerlos.

Él pareció titubear.

—Hace frío afuera y tal vez puedas hacerte daño con alguna rama seca, ¿segura que quieres ir? —inquirió.

Claro, el problema no era la distancia o el miedo a perderse ya que tenían el bosque frente a ellos, el tema era que una actividad como esa no era para una niña de nueve años. Podría lastimarse o dificultársele la recolección de los leños. Además, Mikasa nunca solía hacer ese tipo de peticiones. Era algo extraño.

—Sí —enfatizó, mirando con decisión a su padre antecesor. Éste suspiró sabiendo que no podría convencer a la chiquilla para cambiar de opinión, así que dispuso a dejar todo lo que había preparado para ir a juntar los maderos en el suelo.

La chiquilla corrió a su cuarto, se abrigó lo suficiente y se colocó unas botas acordonadas para poder transitar por el terreno más cómodamente. Una vez pronta, volvió al comedor para juntar el contenedor de madera y se despidió de sus padres, marchando rumbo al bosque.

Contempló el cielo opaco y pudo predecir que no faltaba mucho para que lloviera. Debía apresurarse y juntar la mayor cantidad de leña posible en un tiempo récord. Y si seguía manteniendo su fuerza sobrehumana, eso no sería para nada un problema.

Se internó en la arboleda, paseándose entre las interminables hileras de troncos desnudos y gigantescos. Procediendo a comenzar su tarea, comenzó a juntar ramas caídas y arrancar alguna que estuviese a su alcance, clavándose varias astillas en sus manos en el proceso.

—Volverás donde todo comenzó —repitió en voz baja lo dicho por aquel espíritu de luz en su supuesto sueño—. Deberás enmendar el pasado a base de tus experiencias vividas —agregó, con un tono tan suave y taciturno que apenas fue audible.

¿Enmendar? ¿Cómo se supondría que lo haría si ni siquiera podía explicarse como había podido retroceder en el tiempo? Ante sus ojos, todo eso era un misterio.

Selló sus párpados cuando sintió sus ojos arder y las gotas saladas agolparse en ellos. No lloraría. No. Eso no ayudaría en nada. No podía permitirse ser débil, no podía doblegarse.

Aun así, un par de lágrimas rebeldes lograron escabullirse entre sus pestañas y escapar por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello.

Logró calmar su ansiedad a base de ejercicios para la respiración y pensamientos alentadores. Y cuando finalmente volvió a abrir los ojos, notó que se encontraba más sola que nunca. Sin nadie con quien poder compartir sus angustias, miedos y deseos. Estaba sola y eso tal vez era lo más abrumante de la situación. Debía revivir a los muertos de su pasado para poder así luchar por un mejor presente.

Un sollozo se dejó escuchar. Tan fuerte y lastimero como incontrolable. Vale, tal vez no estaba tan tranquila como pensaba.

Se alteró al oír el ruido que provocaba una rama al quebrarse. Buscó al protagonista de dicha acción a su alrededor, paseando sus gemas obscuras por toda la extensión de bosque que se encontraba a su alcance.

—¡Maldición!

Aquel grito molesto la hizo dar un respingo. Retrocedió hasta chocar contra un árbol, perdiendo parte del cargamento que había logrado juntar. A juzgar por lo agudo de aquella exclamación, debía trataste de un niño. Y mentiría si decía que aquella voz no le sonaba de nada. ¿A quién le recordaba?

Y así, esa exaltación se convirtió en curiosidad. Una vez que junto todo lo que se le había caído, cargando con los leños en sus brazos sin molestarse en reacomodarlos en su mochila, avanzó en dirección de la cual suponía había provenido aquel grito.

Caminó muda, sin querer asustar a la persona que se encontraba cerca. Pisaba con sumo cuidado, deseando no hacer ningún sonido sospechoso o que la delatara.

Continuó avanzando por un lapso de tiempo indefinido, pero a su parecer, éste había sido tortuosamente eterno.

Finalmente llegó a una especie de claro y cuando posó su atención en la figura que yacía en medio de la escena recolectando las maderas que se le habían caído en un descuido, su corazón se detuvo y dejó de reaccionar.

Era _él_.

Sus brazos, como si de la nada hubiesen perdido toda su gran fuerza, dejaron caer lo que sostenían haciendo un sonido seco lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el niño la notara. Seguidamente, se dejó caer al suelo sentada, con la mirada perdida y una sensación de vacío incomparable.

Allí estaba; cargando con su bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello y su acostumbrado saco marrón para protegerse del frío. La miraba con la extrañeza brillando en sus ojos verdes, tan brillantes y emotivos como lo recordaba.

¿Por qué, de todos los lugares de Shiganshina, tenía que encontrárselo allí?

Estaba consciente de que esa era su "primera vez" recolectando leña por aquellos lares. Después de todo, antes de mudarse con los Jaeger, su padre solía encargarse de aquellas arduas tareas mientras que ella solía quedarse con su madre aprendiendo a bordar. Y no sabía si eso era destino o simple suerte, pero justo coincidir el mismo día, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora... Era demasiado para su frágil y desequilibrada mente.

Ni siquiera había notado cuando el castaño se le acercó, hincándose frente a ella antes de murmurar un receloso «¿Te encuentras bien?».

Mikasa fue incapaz de contestar, solo miró las palmas de sus manos, las cuales por alguna razón sangraban y mucho. Si Eren no hubiese notado dicha acción, se hubiera enfadado de sobremanera al ser ignorado.

—¿Cómo te has hecho eso? —cuestionó con el mismo tono de antes, sosteniendo sus manos con delicadeza para no tocar las heridas. Pero cuando su silencio fue todo lo que recibió, él estalló en impaciencia, tal como lo habría hecho en el futuro que ya no existía—. ¿¡Acaso estás sorda o qué!? ¡Te estoy hablan—!

—Me lastimé juntando los maderos —espetó con suavidad—. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora —añadió.

El chico suspiró y tomó un pequeño pañuelo de tela blanco que justo en esa ocasión consigo. Con cuidado, limpió las lastimaduras y la sangre con el trozo de tela blanco.

Algo que no había pasado desapercibido para el muchacho, había sido el rastro de lágrimas marcado en sus pálidos pómulos. Hubiese dicho que se debían al dolor, pero si analizaba su rostro con cuidado podía notar una profunda tristeza en éste. ¿Qué sería lo que la hacía llorar?

Se reprendió a sí mismo al querer husmear en la vida de una desconocida. Solo estaba ayudándole por la situación en la que se encontraba y nada más. No era que hubiese algo especial en esa niñita. ¿Cierto?

Debía admitir que era bonita. Sus facciones eran extrañas y delicadas. Nunca había visto a alguien con rasgos similares. ¿Sería de aquellas razas extrañas provenientes de lugares extraños que hacía un siglo se habían refugiado en el muro? Seguramente.

—Gracias —farfulló quedamente una vez que el chico terminó con su labor.

Jaeger asintió en respuesta al agradecimiento, debatiéndose interiormente si debía o no preguntar sobre su llanto. Tomó aire y decidido, la miró a los ojos con cierto brillo inquisidor en ellos.

—¿Por qué llorabas? —soltó al fin.

La infanta se mostró avergonzada y desvió la vista, usando como escudo los mechones que caían sobre su frente. Su acompañante frunció el ceño, pensando que la había incomodado. Cuando iba a retractarse, la chica volvió a mirarlo.

—Tengo miedo —"confesó", más bien era un mentira para darle una razón a sus lágrimas ya secas. No podía decirle la verdad porque la tacharía de loca.

—¿M-miedo? —reiteró confundido el de pozos aguamarina.

Carraspeó.

—Porque no soy libre, porque estos muros no nos protegerán para siempre. Estas jaulas además de prohibirnos el mundo exterior, de arrebatarnos algo que alguna vez nos perteneció… algún día caerán y no podremos hacer nada para salvarnos —apretó los puños, ignorando el dolor—. Lo titanes devorarán a todos a su paso una vez que la muralla maría caiga y avanzaran hacia la muralla Rose y seguirán avanzando hasta acabarnos de una vez por todos —Sí, estaba sacando todo aquel discurso desde el fondo de su corazón—. Los humanos somos débiles y destructivos. Si no nos matan los titanes… nuestro odio y avaricia lo harán —concluyó.

Y es que era verdad. Era algo que había admitido desde el principio, algo que la acompañaba desde que había sucedido lo de sus padres. Y a pesar de que se había mantenido estoica y ciertamente indiferente para no mostrar su debilidad, por dentro estaba destrozada y dolida. Alguien roto e inestable escondida tras una armadura de frialdad e ira.

Eren se sorprendió al oírla. Al fin alguien podía entenderlo. Incluso si Armin había sido aquel que le había implantado sus deseos de libertad para explorar el mundo exterior, no tenía esa vista tan retorcida como la suya. Incluso con tan solo nueve años, ese odio hacia aquellos que lo tenían como prisionero entre esas paredes era algo tan grande e incontrolable, algo que no se los perdonaría jamás.

Por fin alguien lo entendía por completo y compartía sus ideales. Incluso si recién la conocía, había cierta familiaridad entre ellos que le resultaba extraña pero bastante cómoda para expresar todo lo que él pensaba sin necesidad de contenerse.

—Te entiendo —fue todo lo que pudo decir luego de varios minutos de mutismo—. Yo también pienso así. Esta falsa realidad en la que la gente tonta cree que está a salvo, cuando no somos más que un ganado acorralado esperando su muerte sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo —se mostró decidido, apasionado; tal cual como lo recordaba. Incluso logró sacarle una ligera sonrisa que para él no pasó desapercibido—. Yo saldré de estos muros y conoceré lo que se me fue arrebatado. ¡Recuperaré lo que me han quitado! —finalizó con un rito de júbilo.

Se sonrojó al ver que la chica sonreía ante su emoción. Se había dejado llevar por todo los sentimientos que tenía guardado en su interior y que solo su amigo rubio conocía bien.

—Soy Eren —se presentó, queriendo cambiar de tema.

Mikasa dejó ir una suave risita. Era tal como lo recordaba. Tan romántico y expresivo, confiado y perseverante. Y ciertamente, se alegraba de haber salido a cortar leña ese día. Y a pesar de que apenas hacía poco y nada había llegado allí, su misión comenzaba a hacerse más clara.

No importaba cuán duro fuese el camino o los sacrificios que se vería obligada a hacer, mientras Eren estuviera a su lado, podría sonreír y tener la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar la crueldad de aquel mundo nefasto.

Era _todo_ lo que necesitaba.

—Y yo Mikasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará** …

* * *

Vale, vale. Han pasado… ¿cuántos? ¿Dos? ¿Tres días?

No quiero tardarme mucho en actualizar, pues quiero tener este fic lo suficientemente avanzado como para poder así publicar otro que aún está en desarrollo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo algo corto a comparación con el anterior. Y el reencuentro con Eren lo tenía programado para más adelante pero me pareció tierno hacerlo ahora.

He querido hacer que Mikasa cambie sus actitudes que sabe molestan a Eren para poder acercarse a él más rápido y tener su confianza. No quiere que él tenga ese trato algo enfadado y chocante con ella como cuando ya son grandes, por eso comenzará creando un vínculo desde el primer momento.

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Les agradezco mucho sus lecturas y por favor recordad que les agradecería profundamente si dejáis un review.

Besos babosos.

 **Pandora** _(con un poco de ayuda de Morgana para escribir este capítulo)_


	3. I will fight for you

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino Jean no sería tan tímido con Mikasa (?)

Advertencia: El fic en general contiene un alto grado de spoiler en conjunto a lenguaje adulto y escenas de violencia.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **—Without Regrets—**

 **«I will fight for you»**

Eren contempló el paisaje invernal que se mostraba fuera de la ventana de su hogar.

 _Mikasa_ , ése era su nombre.

Uno muy extraño y bonito. Nunca antes había oído algo igual. A decir verdad, le agradaba bastante.

Habían transcurrido varias semanas desde su primer encuentro. Y luego de pasarse horas platicando, ambos habían acordado utilizar dicho bosque como punto de reunión, encontrándose allí pocos días después de conocerse. Claro que esa vez había estado todo programado.

Y así habían seguido; sentándose a charlar —ya fuese sobre trivialidades o temas " _importantes_ "— a los pies de los enormes árboles o realizando caminatas en la zona tan natural y hermosa.

Les había contado a sus padres el mismo día que la había conocido y éstos se había mostrado tan contentos de que se consiguiera al fin otro amigo. Y lo que más les había llamado la atención había sido que se trataba de una niña. Su primer amiga del _sexo_ _opuesto_.

Eso había bastado para poner como loca a su madre, que quiso saber todo sobre ella. Hasta le había cuestionado sobre su belleza y, a pesar de que se había sentido avergonzado y no lo hubiera admitido, la chiquilla era linda. Se veía delicada y bella. Aunque claro, ¿qué sabía él sobre eso? Siendo tan solo un niño pequeño...

Volviendo a lo importante, la chica le caía muy bien. A veces era algo seria y callada, pero también había demostrado tener un lado amable y alegre. Asimismo, algo que lo impulsaba a querer saber más de ella —dejando de lado su dificultad para sociabilizar con los demás niños de su edad y el hecho de que apenas se conocían hacía casi un mes—, era que tenían una visión del mundo bastante parecida. Como si compartieran desde siempre ese deseo de libertad. Por supuesto que Armin había sido el impulsor y hasta creador del ya mencionado anhelo al haberle mostrado aquel olvidado libro que contaba sobre las maravillas del mundo exterior; pero que ahora otra persona supiera como se sentía y lo comprendiera, le daba curiosidad y ganas de saber todo sobre dicho individuo. Hasta le causaba emoción.

Miró a su madre, quien se encontraba tejiéndole un nuevo suéter, y luego a su padre, el cual tomaba una taza de té mientras leía el periódico. Luego, Se acomodó las botas y el abrigo, colocando su bufanda favorita alrededor de su cuello. Estaba listo para salir.

—Me voy a ver a Mikasa; adiós mamá, adiós papá —gritó, abriendo la puerta para salir, siendo sorprendido por una fuerte corriente gélida de aire. Tembló ligeramente por el brusco cambio de temperatura.

—Espera, Eren —fue detenido por la voz de su mamá. Se giró a verla, desganado por la interrupción—. Ya de paso, recoge un poco más de leña —demandó Carla, dejando su labor de lado unos segundos para señalar el portaequipaje de madera.

El aludido suspiró y tomó el objeto indicado, colocándolo sobresueldo espalda. Musitando un suave «Adiós», procedió a abandonar la vivienda, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Apenas pudo salir, se encontró con Armin, el cual había acudido a su casa en su búsqueda. Este al verlo le sonrió. Llevaba el tan querido libro en manos.

Le había contado sobre Mikasa, también le había dicho dónde y cuándo sería su próximo encuentro. Y al verlo allí con un rostro lleno de emoción, pudo adivinar que él quería conocer a la chica. No era necesario que hablará pasará darse cuenta.

—Hola Eren —saludó alegre—. ¿Vas a ver a Mikasa? ¿Puedo acompañarte? —indagó con entusiasmo y sin esperar su respuesta, comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Sí, también le había mencionado sobre sus ideales compartidos y demás charlas que habían tenido. Eso podía explicar por qué Arlet cargaba con el antiguo y olvidado volumen sobre las ya desdeñadas maravillas del mundo exterior. Era obvio que quería enseñárselo a la morena.

Charlaron amenamente mientras transitaban sin prisa las calles del distrito exterior, dirigiéndose a la puerta interna del muro para poder acceder al bosque.

En ningún momento notaron los tres individuos que los acechaban, siguiéndolos en silencio a una distancia prudente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ackerman miró sin interés la escena que la rodeaba. Había nevado los últimos días, por lo que los copos blancos aún se podían ver amontonado en el suelo y en las copas de los árboles desprovistos de su acostumbrado y frondoso follaje.

Suspiró con impaciencia, recostándose contra un tronco, dedicándose a contemplar el cielo nublado y oscuro. Nevaría de nuevo seguramente.

Desde que se había reencontrado con Jaeger, se había encargado de que acordaran sus " _citas_ " lo más seguido la una de la otra que les fuese posible. Ahora que lo había encontrado, no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

También se había concentrado en no mostrarse tan obsesiva ni sobreprotectora. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era alejar al chico cuándo recién habían comenzado a entablar una amistad. Y a pesar de que le era muy difícil volver a ser la de antes, con práctica y esfuerzo, se había vuelto un poco más cálida, amable y risueña. Logrando dejar poco a poco —Y muy poco a poco— ese lado antisocial y retraído de lado. Aun así, no podía permitirse bajar la guardia o dejarse llevar. Debía mantenerse alerta todo el tiempo.

Resopló ante el retraso del de orbes aguamarina, aventurándose un poco hacia la entrada de la arboleda.

Siguió transitando sin rumbo, algo confundida. Él nunca tardaba tanto. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos y aún no aparecía.

¿Le habría sucedido algo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ni bien habían cruzado la muralla interna y habían puesto un pie en el bosque, fueron sorprendidos por tres chicos un par de años mayores. Eran los brabucones que siempre molestaban a Armin y al parecer los habían seguido para hacer de las suyas.

—¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! —se mofó el rubio regordete del grupo—. ¡El imbécil buscapleitos y el hereje marica!

Eren apretó los puños, rechinó los dientes y frunció el ceño. Estaba muy enfadado. ¿Por qué demonios esos idiotas siempre debían arruinarlo todo?

El de larga melena platinada y apariencia de mujer se burló, mientras que con su amigo moreno se paseaban alrededor del par, como si fuesen sus presas.

—Si te vas por donde viniste y te dejas de joder, todo saldrá bien —ladró Eren, malhumorado, aunque sólo hizo reír a sus agresores.

—¿Y quién me obliga a irme, bastardo? —Le tomó por el cuello de la camiseta, alzándolo varios centímetros del suelo—. ¿Tú y cuántos más?

—Por favor, déjenlo en paz —rogó Armin, acercándose al blondo más alto. Pero fue golpeado por el morocho en la cara logrando tirarlo al piso, descostillándose de risa. Haciéndole burla a la pronunciada debilidad física de Arlet.

—¡Armin! —Le llamó al borde la histeria, perdiendo los estribos—. ¡Suéltame, maldito desgraciado! —exigió, sacudiéndose violentamente.

—Cálmate idiota —escupió el de cabellera áurea, dándole un puñetazo en la nariz, haciéndola sangrar. Lo arrojó contra un tronco y se cruzó de brazos, asqueado ante la supuesta inferioridad de los agredidos.

—¡Malditos estúpidos, los destruiré! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie, a punto de abalanzarse sobre el que le había pegado. Sin embargo, una sorpresiva patada en la boca del estómago, de parte de uno de los secuaces del supuesto líder, lo volvió a tumbar. Solo que esta vez no logró recomponerse enseguida. Ese golpe le había dejado sin aire.

Armin observó con ojos llorosos a su mejor amigo, quien se hallaba en posición fetal, descansando sus manos en su zona afectada intentando recuperar el aliento.

Siempre era así; el fuerte aplastaba al débil, lo devoraba. A ese paso, nunca tendrían oportunidad por el simple hecho de ser inferiores.

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Jaeger —habló perversamente el que había agredido en un principio al de ojos claros, pateándole la espalda para después volver a levantarlo de la camiseta—. ¿Tú y cuántos más van a detenerme? —Lo puso a su altura, esquivando sus pataleos para que lo dejara en el piso.

Un poco más y lo ahorcaba.

—¡Eren! —lloró el de orbes azules, impotente, suplicando en silencio para que los dejaran en paz.

—Eren y yo podemos darte una paliza sin problemas, ¿sabes? —irrumpió una inexpresiva y suave voz, cuya dueña hizo aparición de entre los arbustos con un semblante impasible.

—¿M-Mikasa? —pronunció el de bufanda granate con cierta dificultad, sin creer lo que había escuchado.

Armin abrazó su libro mientras que sus ojos vidriosos divisaban la delgada figura de la recién llegada. ¿Ésa era la nueva amiga de Eren? ¿Por qué enfrentaba a los matones? ¿Acaso quería morir? ¿No se daba cuenta de que le superaban en fuerza, en tamaño y en número?

El rubio soltó a Eren con dureza y se acercó a la chiquilla con aire soberbio, escrutándola desde arriba.

—Eren es un cobarde debilucho por tener que esconderse tras una niñata como tú —dijo venenosamente, buscando mosquearla, aunque dicho comentario no le afectó en lo absoluto—. ¿Sabes? No hago diferencias entre niño o niña y aprovecharé para mostrarle al imbécil de Jaeger que no se meta más conmigo —se carcajeó, avanzando se encontraba, siendo secundado por sus coleguitas de cuarta.

La morena sonrió ladinamente. Los ilusos creían poder vencerla, pobres almas ignorantes. Si le sumaba su fuerza sobrehumana a su arduo entrenamiento como soldado y sus experiencias en combate, podría derribarlos en un parpadeo. Además, en todo ese tiempo había logrado aprender técnicas mediante los entrenamientos o viendo a los demás combatir; utilizaría esos conocimientos en ese preciso instante. Aquellos tarados no sabían que se estaban a punto de enfrentar a una de los mejores soldados de la legión de reconocimiento. Sí, no eran los mismos términos ni contextos que antes, pero sus técnicas y habilidades seguían intactas.

Se arremangó un poco el vestido, separó las piernas y se puso en guardia, mientras los tres enemigos se acercaban a toda velocidad para capturarla y molerla a golpes —supuestamente—.

El dúo de mejores amigos, observaban incrédulos y asustados lo que sucedía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no escapaba cuando tenía la oportunidad? ¿¡Por qué!?

—¡Mikasa, cuidado! —gritó el castaño para intentar hacerla entrar en razón, mientras que su acompañante solo se dedicaba a mirar la escena aterrado.

Y entonces, la niña mostró que de verdad era una caja de sorpresas: Cuando el «Agresor líder» se acercó lo suficiente, con una premura inigualable, sujetó al muchacho de la camisa y el brazo, para enseguida realizar con su pierna derecha una barrida —O más bien una patada extremadamente fuerte—. Cuándo su oponente perdió su apunto de apoyo, utilizó ese férreo agarre que estaba manteniendo a la altura de su pecho para alzarlo por los aires, girarse y arrojarlo contra un tronco que se hallaba a sus espaldas.

Y cuando los secuaces del desmayado fueron a por ella enfurecidos y con sus puños listos, los interceptó y apretó con brutalidad, oyendo los huesos de las —ahora— víctimas crujir. Después, jaló el que se encontraba a su derecha hacia la izquierda y al que se encontraba a la izquierda a la derecha, haciéndolos chocar entre sí. Y, dando un giro sobre sí misma para tomar impulso, los mandó a volar en la dirección contraria a la que había tirado al primero. Incluso habían llegado más lejos.

—In-increíble —musitó el rubio de nueve al ver como los que los habían agredido, luego de varios minutos recuperándose de la golpiza, salían huyendo despavoridos. Aterrados de las habilidades tremendamente superiores de la niña.

Cuando ella se giró hacia donde estaban, tragó en seco, pensando que serían los siguientes. Ansioso, abrazó su amado libro aún con más ahínco sin poder detener su llanto silencioso.

Eren solo pudo poner una mano en el hombro de su amigo, queriendo tranquilizarlo un poco. Temblaba y todo. ¿Acaso por el susto aún no notaría que ya estaban a salvo?

Ackerman se arrodilló frente al de joyas color esmeralda y juntó un poco de nieve con sus manos, colocándola con suma delicadeza sobre la nariz herida de éste.

Él dio un respingo ante el tacto helado sobre su magullada piel y solo se limitó a apartar la mirada mientras que su salvador se encargaba de pasar el montoncito de helados copos blancos sobre sus heridas visibles para desinflamar. No se había esperado eso.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó tenue, sin mirarlo directamente.

El muchachito no respondió nada, avergonzado por haber sido rescatado por una delicada —no tan delicada— chica, sin ser capaz de defenderse como el hombre como era.

—No ha sido nada —respondió al fin, desviado su vista, obteniendo un resoplido como respuesta por parte de su interlocutora.

Arlet, queriendo romper el ambiente tenso que se había armado, tosió forzadamente para atraer la atención de los dos.

—Eren me ha hablado mucho de ti —sinceró, haciendo ruborizar al mencionado, quien gruño fastidiado—. Mi nombre es Armin, un gusto conocerte —sonrió, ya repuesto de su susto aunque con el rastro de las gotas salinas aún visible.

Ella le devolvió el gesto, acercándose para limpiar con cuidado su rostro. Le dio una mirada reconfortante, indicándole en un mudo mohín que ya no había nada que temer y que ya no debía seguir llorando. Armin le miró agradecido.

Estaba muy contenta de que estuvieran los tres juntos de vuelta. Tanto que la emoción le era casi incontrolable.

—Soy Mikasa, aunque estoy segura de que eso ya debes saberlo —rió divertida, cosa que sacó otro gruñido de la garganta del castaño. Pero simplemente lo ignoró para posar su atención en la vieja enciclopedia que el de melena clara sostenía firmemente entre sus brazos, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Conocía muy bien aquel objeto, recordaba las soñadoras palabras que le había dicho su poseedor mientras le enseñaba las finas y amarillentas páginas con la ilusión tatuada en el rostro.

—¿Un libro? —Fingió curiosidad, estirándose para palpar el viejo encarpetado de cuero, sacándole otra sonrisa a su dueño, quien hizo una mueca de suficiencia.

—¡Sí, pero éste no es cualquier libro! —exclamó con excitación.

—¿Oh, no lo es? —Se hizo la desentendida—. ¿Por qué no?

Esta vez, Jaeger habló:

—Es un libro que dice sobre las cosas del mundo exterior.

Se obligó a sí misma a no carcajearse ante la felicidad que ambos mostraban mientras hablaban con tanto ímpetu sobre lo que ellos catalogaban como _«Maravilla_ _mundial»_. Oh, hacía mucho que no veía ese tipo de reacciones en sus dos mejores amigos y le era imposible no contagiarse de su optimismo.

Por otro lado, sintió un poco de pena, porque aún eran inocentes y no se imaginaban el tipo de infierno que les esperaba. No tenían ni idea de lo que estaba por venir y eso, en parte, le daba lástima. Pues ella sí estaba muy preparada para lo que vendría, después de todo ya lo había vivido, en cambio esos dos no.

Estaba lista para enfrentar todo lo que les deparaba el destino y reaccionar aún más rápido de lo que lo había hecho antes, para así poder corregir los errores cometidos —ya que ésa era su supuesta misión, ¿no?—. También estaba pronta para hacer todos los sacrificios necesarios, para enfrentarse con la muerte en un duelo mano a mano sin temor, para hacerle frente a las adversidades y ser fuerte por todos; aun así, aquellos a los que consideraba su familia, no. No sabían nada ni estaban dispuestos a enfrentar la barbarie que poco a poco eclipsaba su mundo y eso era lo que le dolía. El hecho de tener que volver a oír sus gritos, sus lamentos... tener que volver a ver el dolor en sus rostros y la impotencia de no hacer nada, opacando su espíritu de una manera tortuosamente lenta... La destrozaría por completo. Pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. No había marcha atrás.

No se rendiría, no se rendiría nunca más. Soportaría todo lo necesario sin importar el dolor o las heridas, saldría adelante y los mantendría vivos sin importar qué.

 _Porque ellos le daban razón a su existencia y con el tiempo, se convertirían en su todo._

—¡Mikasa! —gritó alguien en su oído, haciéndola dar un saltito. Era Eren.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sobándose la oreja que había recibido el ruido de lleno.

—Al fin vuelves a la realidad —suspiró burlón el de bufanda—. Estabas ida.

—¿En qué pensabas? —quiso saber Armin, mirándola con un brillos de interés en sus profundas lagunas azuladas.

—En nada, solo estaba pensando en lo que habrás pasado para mantener oculto este libro —repuso, ojeando el volumen, acariciando sus desgastadas hojas.

—¿Eh? —profirió confundido el más listo, rascándose la nuca—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Lo niños le realizaron un examen visual, queriendo entender su lógica, intrigados por su comentario y por esa forma de pensar tan revolucionaria que, según Eren, tenía.

—Lo que digo es que, si no me equivoco, aquí deben estar registradas todas las criaturas y entes naturales que alberga este mundo. Una información muy valiosa a decir verdad —musitó—. El inmenso e inacabable mar de agua salada, las llanuras de arena, los ríos de fuego y las montañas de hielo... Toda una inmensidad, concentradas en estos párrafos —añadió, leyendo para sí una vez más las frases plasmadas en ese muy emblemático y representativo atlas—. Este tipo de material está más que prohibido y si la policía militar lo descubriera, nos mandaría a prisión sin pensarlo dos veces —hizo una breve pausa—. Pero tú lo mantienes contigo, lo estudias y memorizas, guardándote para ti ese deseo de compartir con todos tan preciada información con el pueblo ignorante. Reteniéndote a ti mismo para no mostrar una verdad que yace oculta hace más de cien años. Eso es un gran esfuerzo, Armin y te admiro por eso —zanjó, dejando estupefactos a sus oyentes.

De repente, los orbes del rubio se encendieron con una vorágine de emociones que le fueron difíciles de descifrar, pero supo que le alegraba encontrar a alguien que lo comprendiera. Que entendiera el calvario y a la vez la bendición que significaba cargar con tal elemento. Estaba muy contento de poder compartirlo con ella sin temor.

Confesaba que al principio había dudado si llevar o no el arcaico tomo, pues era una completa extraña para su persona. Sin embargo, si era tal cual si amigo la había descrito, no tenía que temer. Y con eso en mente había ido a buscar al de ojos aguamarina para sumársele, sabiendo que ese día iría a visitar a su nueva amiga al bosque. Y se daba cuenta de que esa paliza y todo lo que habían pasado esa tarde, no había sido en vano.

Por otro lado, para Jaeger la morocha era cada vez más sorprendente. Era fuerte —en extremo—, comprensiva, dulce e igual de inconformista y luchadora que ellos dos. Tanto en su aspecto como en el de Armin. Como si ya se conocieran de antes y se entendieran a la perfección.

¿Cómo era posible tener ese nivel de empatía y confianza con alguien que conocía hacía poco menos de un mes? Simplemente extraordinario.

De la nada, Ackerman se puso de pie, mortalmente seria.

 _¿Ahora qué?_ , pensaron los chiquillos sin apartar la vista de ella.

—Lo que pasó esta tarde... Siento no haber aparecido antes para poder ayudarlos —se disculpó, apenada, impresionando aún más a sus compañeros—. Y como sé que yo no estaré con vosotros siempre, además de que estoy segura de que os comenzará a parecer molesto que alguien como yo los defienda, quiero proponeros algo —comentó, intrigándolos aún más—. Quiero enseñaros a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hoooola!**

 **Dios,** **no me esperaba pasar de tener ningún review a tener cuatro así de golpe. Estoy muy agradecida por eso, no os imagináis cuánto.**

 **Y bueno, estoy actualizando lo más seguido que puedo, pues cuando empiece la preparatoria de nuevo ya no podré estar tan presente, aunque por ahora intentaré adelantar este fic lo más que pueda para subir el otro que tengo en mente.**

 **Bien, en respuesta a vuestros reviews:**

 _Lightblue17:_

Sí, sé muy bien que esta trama está bastante trillada en el mundo de la ficción, aunque admitiéndolo, nunca vi un fic de Shingeki no Kyojin con dicha temática. A lo mejor existe, pero yo no lo he visto.

Eso mismo era lo que quería mostrar, esa indecisión y ese dolor que la hacen dudar de todo. Además de que desconoce la causa de su viaje y ella misma se ha puesto un objetivo que supone debe seguir. Y ahora que ha ingresado en la vida de Eren de otra forma, intentará a acercarse a él de una forma que en el futuro que ya no existe no había podido. También deseo mostrar el esfuerzo de Mikasa para poder esforzarse y ser una persona "más agradable", ya que si no fuese por Eren y Armin, sería alguien muy solitario y hasta aburrido —Que conste que amo a Mikasa, me parece muy _badass_ , admirable y fuerte, mas su constante silencio y hasta inexpresividad no la vuelven la persona más sociable del mundo. Por más que me cueste admitirlo, no es perfecta u.u—.

También me esfuerzo para no hacer aburridos los capítulos, ya que estos suelen superar las tres mil palabras y aunque éste es un capítulo bastante equis, por así decirlo, hasta aquí termina la «introducción» del fic para darle paso a la acción. Y claro que habrá algunos saltos temporales y demás. Pero eso ya lo verán, no me adelantaré mucho por el momento.

Te agradezco un montón por el review y espero que este capítulo te guste y no dejes de leer.

 _Mac Mackensi:_

Jajaja aquí tienes tu conti, espero que te guste este capítulo y que aun siendo algo… monótono, te siga gustando.

 _Mori Verman:_

No mueras, que si no, no podrás leer este capi D: (?)

Me alegra de sobremanera que te haya gustado y aquí está tu tan esperado capítulo número tres. Como ya dije, ha estado algo aburrido y no sale de lo normal, ¡pero ya en el que viene arranca la acción! Con tiros, cuchillos, gritos, llantos y… _Okey, Pando, ya cálmate (?) xD_

Jajaja a mí también me encantó hacer que se encuentren ahora para comenzar su relación de una forma más amena y placentera, como nos la plantea el manga original (aunque no por eso no deja de encantarme).

Ya tengo toda una trama planeada para el próximo fic, pero aún me falta la escena final del capítulo y ando algo lenta con eso. Y como es la introducción vendría a ser el capítulo más aburrido y pesado, pero prometo que en esa historia habrá bastante humor —ácido e irónico, pero humor—. Además, quiero ya haber pasado aunque sea el cuarto capítulo de este fic y tenerlo algo avanzado antes de publicar el otro.

 _Dem:_

Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste.

 **Bueno, sin más yo me despido. No os olvidéis de comentar, que me hace muy feliz y me impulsa a actualizar más rápido. Y aunque valoro vuestros favs y follows, un review nunca está de más ;)**

 **Besazos.**

 **Los quiere,**

 _ **Pandora**_ **.** —Esta vez, sin ayuda de la inútil de Morgana. ¡Hmp! (?)—


	4. Scars doesn't heel

Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama y esta historia está hecha sin fines lucros, solo para divertirme y fantasear con las cosas que deseaba que hubiesen sucedido en el manga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― **Without Regrets―**

 **«Scars doesn't heel»**

―Vean hacia mí.

Corrió embravecido hacia su infantil profesora, quien se mantenía en guardia y con una pierna más adelante que la otra. Sus facciones estaban contraídas, mostrando lo concentrada que se encontraba.

Él, precipitado, lanzó puñetazos, con la intención de golpearla. Pero ella logró bloquear su puño con su codo, dando un paso adelante para acto seguido patearle una de sus piernas para desestabilizarlo. Pero justo antes de comenzar a caer, logró tomar su antebrazo y tiró con fuerza, arrastrándola consigo al suelo.

Ambos se desparramaron en el frío suelo, siendo su caída amortiguada por los grandes montones de nieve, y sin siquiera levantarse, se apresuraron a alejarse el uno del otro para recién ahí ponerse de pie. Eren sonrió con suficiencia y Mikasa frunció aún más el ceño, abandonando su anterior postura para simplemente erguirse.

Hacía tres semanas habían comenzado con el entrenamiento. Eren había aceptado sin dudarlo, con una alegría y una ilusión inmensa. Cuando recordaba aquel brillo fascinado en sus ojos no podía evitar reír por aquella efusividad expresada con tanto ahínco.

Por otra parte, Armin se había negado, diciendo que él no valía para eso debido a su debilidad física. Aun así, siempre acompañaba a Jaeger a sus entrenamientos ―los cuales se habían vuelto diarios, mínimo una hora al día― para darle ánimos a su amigo.

Debía admitir que el castaño aprendía rápido y era fuerte, aunque claro que aún le faltaba mucho para asemejarse a ella o a lo que sería en el _futuro-que-ya-no-era-más-futuro-sino-un-pasado-que-nunca-existió._ Esas prácticas no solo le servirían para aprender a defenderse de los brabucones, sino también para cuando se enlistaran en la milicia. Si ya practicaba de antes y le sumaba las habilidades que ya tenía, de seguro obtendría una mejor puntuación de la que había tenido en el futuro ahora inexistente.

Esta vez, fue ella la primera en avanzar, corriendo con gran velocidad hacia su _aprendiz_. Se inclinó hacia delante, flexionó las piernas y rodeó la cintura del niño con ambos brazos, levantándolo sin mucho esfuerzo. Prácticamente, eso había sido un _tacle._

―¡Hey! ¿Qué haces Mikasa? ―exclamó escandalizado, sorprendido por su acción repentina.

―Entrenarte. ―Y sin más, tomando impulso con un medio giro, lo arrojó contra un árbol.

Arlet jadeó al ver el cuerpo del de ojos aguamarina colisionar contra el tronco de un árbol. Temió por él e hizo amago a levantarse, pero se contuvo a sí mismo. Estaban entrenando, estaba seguro que Mikasa no le habría lanzado con mucha fuerza, sino de seguro no se estuviese levantando en esos mismos momentos.

―¿Estás bien, Eren? ―indagó, tendiéndole una mano para levantarse.

El aludido asintió y aceptó su ayuda con gusto, incorporándose de un salto. Estaba demasiado emocionado como para dejarse vencer así de fácil y caer ante un golpe menor. Quería seguir y mejorar todo lo que había aprendido hasta que pudiese vencer a la mismísima Mikasa Ackerman.

―¿Puedes seguir? ―cuestionó, preocupada, sabiendo que se había pasado un poco de fuerza.

―¡Claro que sí, eso no me tumbará tan rápido! ―gruñó algo molesto, frunciendo el ceño.

―Lo hizo la primera vez ―acotó Armin desde su rincón, recibiendo una mirada fulminantemente helada del muchacho. Alzó las manos en señal de paz y alzó los hombros, como si quisiese evitar que le hiciese daño.

La melodiosa risa de la chica invadió sus oídos, obligándolo a girarse a verla. Sus mejillas y nariz coloradas por el frío, contrastando con su blanca piel y su cabello color carbón. Se veía adorable, eso tenía que decirlo.

Frunció el ceño por sus pensamientos y bufó. Poniéndose en guardia, indicando que estaba listo para continuar con su pelea de prueba.

―¿Seguiremos o no? ―acalló sus suaves carcajadas, forzándola a centrarse en lo que aún no habían terminado.

Una sonrisa confiada apareció en su rostro a la vez que asentía y separaba las piernas para flexionarlas y alzar los puños. Estaba más que lista para el segundo _round._

Para sus adentros, agradecía a Dios que se hubiese conseguido varios pantalones para hacer de los entrenamientos más cómodos, pues los primeros días había tenido que pelear con vestido y aunque no había sido una mayor complicación, prefería tener un pantalón puesto. Le daba más libertad a la hora de moverse, sin necesidad de preocuparse por si se le levantaba o no la falda más de lo debido.

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco, esperando, sin saber cuál de los dos sería el primero en atacar. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable y sus deseos de victoria, incluso si tan solo se trataba de una práctica, eran inmensos. No estaban dispuestos a perder.

 _Pelea._

Eren comenzó a correr en su dirección, con su puño izquierdo a la altura de su mandíbula y el otro en su cintura, listo para golpearla ya fuese en el estómago o darle un _uppercut._ El brillo de determinación en su mirada era tan fuerte que, un poco más, y la cegaba. Amaba verlo así de radiante y divertido. Pero debía concentrarse, tenía que demostrar que ella sin duda era la más fuerte de todos y que no se dejaría vencer nunca.

 _Pelea._

Retrocedió, justo antes de su mano diestra llegara a golpear contra su barbilla. Con fuerza, golpeó la cabeza de su amigo con su ante brazo, atontándolo. Aprovechando para avanzar, lo tomó del brazo con cierta brutalidad para jalarlo en su dirección.

 _¡Pelea!_

Cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo soltó y dirigió su puño a su abdomen para inmovilizarlo, pero Eren interceptó su ataque, sosteniendo su puño derecho con una mano, mientras que con otra, tiraba de su brazo libre. Pensaba lanzarla al suelo. Si le permitía agarrar el cuello de su camisa, acabaría siendo derribada. ¡No lo permitiría!

 _Si pierdes, mueres… pero si ganas…_

―¡…vives! ―Soltó su mano diestra, la cual era apresada fuertemente, para luego, aprovechando que con su oponente sostenía su muñeca izquierda para afirmarse a él y, recargando su peso en una de sus piernas ―la cual se encontraba más adelantada―, se giró levemente hacia atrás para tomar impulso y luego realizó una fuerte barrida con su pierna derecha. Dicha acción logró mandarlo al suelo sin problemas, cayendo de boca.

 _Y si no peleas, no puedes ganar._

Armin, saltó sorprendido ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y ese último grito que había dado Mikasa, tan fuera de contexto, había llamado su atención. Como si se hubiese estado alentando a sí misma para luego gritar una última frase en voz alta, tomando fuerza para derribar a su enemigo.

―Oh, Mikasa, creo que te has pasado ―rió el rubio con cierto nerviosismo, viendo a su amigo tendido en el suelo con mucho cansancio.

La morocha solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Si quería alguna vez entrar en la milicia ―de nuevo―, tenía que estar en forma y si lo ayudaba a mejorar su estado físico desde el primer momento, muchísimo mejor.

―¿Está bien? ―inquirió, hincándose a su lado para comprobar su estado.

El chico, aún con el rostro pegado al piso, levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de que se encontraba bien, aun así, no se movió de su lugar ni un centímetro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suspiró cansada, sentándose en su cama mientras limpiaba el sudor de su rostro. Había terminado su rutina de ejercicios matutinos, luego solo le quedaba realizar el entrenamiento con Eren y finalmente la ronda nocturna. Debía mantenerse en forma para no solo poder mejorar aún más su estado físico cuando se uniera a la tropa de reclutas del ciclo n° 104. Por dicho motivo, había comenzado un entrenamiento diario, que constaba en abdominales y lagartijas. Ya desde el primer día que había comenzado con la rutina mencionada, pues estaba muy desacostumbrada a no tener sus diarios entrenamientos de la legión y hacer nada no era una opción que aceptaría. Además, era muy exigente consigo mismo, llegando hasta a tonificarse con apenas dos meses gracias a las varias horas diarias en las que realizaba los ejercicios. Dos a la mañana y dos a la noche. A eso se le sumaba que a veces, cuando iba a encontrarse con Eren, llegaba un rato antes para poder correr un poco y calentar antes de sus batallas de práctica.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el pequeño tocador junto a su lecho, tomando el peine que reposaba sobe éste para desenredar su cabellera oscura. Aún no se acostumbraba a tener el pelo largo, claro que no era mucha diferencia con el corte que tenía antes, pero le resultaba un poco molesto. Por otra parte, le hacía ver más femenina y bella, enmarcando y contrastando con su níveo tono de piel. A decir verdad, no estaría nada mal dejarse el cabello largo en lugar de cortarlo como lo había hecho antes. Aunque claro, seguramente le parecería molesto, pero de todas formas eso lo decidiría más adelante. No debía adelantarse si aún le faltaban tres años más y miles de cosas por pasar.

Salió de su cuarto, caminando descalza por el piso de madera. Al entrar al salón, donde su padre se encontraba encendiendo la estufa y su madre preparando unas cosas, pudo sentir ese ambiente ameno y familiar que hacía ya bastante no sentía. Si bien Eren y Armin habían sido su familia y motor, con las constantes batallas y expediciones eso había quedado en segundo plano. Pero en esos momentos, en los que podía volver a disfrutar de su padre y madre, eran suficientes para sacarle una sonrisa. Una genuina.

―Buenos días ―saludó con energía, arreglando un travieso mechón detrás de su oreja para que no le obstruyera la visión.

Ambos adultos se giraron sonrientes a devolverle el saludo para luego seguir con sus cosas. Vio que allí en la mesa había pan y un poco de té caliente. Suponiendo que ése era su desayuno, se sentó y comió en silencio, pensando en qué podría enseñarle a Eren en esa ocasión. Si bien habían estado manejando la ofensiva, tal vez debería ayudarle a perfeccionar su defensiva para poder interceptar y defenderse de distintos ataques.

Miro por la ventana y no pudo evitar decepcionarse. En toda la temporada no habían tenido más que nevadas o ventarrones helados, pero justo ese día llovía despacio, como si no fuese a detenerse nunca. Y podía asegurar que no faltaba mucho para que una tormenta se formase. Bien, al parecer, no habría entrenamiento ese día. Lo único que podría hacer sería practicar sola en su habitación. Algunos abdominales, flexiones y demás actividad física que no necesitarán tanto espacio para moverse.

Su mamá se sentó a su lado, esparciendo un par de cosas sobre la mesa. Y no fue hasta que se terminó su desayuno que le prestó atención a los utensilios que la señora Ackerman se encargaba de desinfectar cuidadosamente. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer los bisturíes y agujas que su progenitora había utilizado para hacer la famosa marca que escondería recelosamente en su muñeca bajo un ajustado vendaje por años.

―¿Para qué es eso, mami?

 _Mami._

Hacía tanto tiempo que no pronunciaba aquellas palabras tan cariñosas. Y algo que antes le había resultado normal y dulce, ahora le parecía algo extraño y nostálgico. Pues estaba muy consciente de que todo se terminaría allí y cuando al fin lograba acostumbrarse de nuevo a ese ambiente hogareño que tanto le había faltado… se le sería arrebatado en cuestión de tiempo.

La aludida rió un poco, emocionada, a la vez que quería mostrarse relajada para no alterar a la pequeña.

―Hoy, Mikasa, grabaré en tu muñeca el símbolo de nuestra familia. Un escudo que ha ido pasando de generación y generación en mi familia y ahora, es hora de que lo pase a ti ―soltó, asiendo con delicadeza su mano, colocándosela en el regazo para arremangar la manga de su camisón blanco.

―¿S-símbolo familiar? ¿Grabar? ―forzó un tono nervioso, queriendo mostrar terror al ver que tomaba una aguja y la limpiaba cuidadosamente.

―Así es, cariño. Un escudo familiar hecho a base de cicatrices. Te dolerá un poco, pero será solo por un momento ―dijo, intentando calmarla―. Aunque, si no quieres, podemos hacerlo otro día…

―¡No! ―interrumpió Mikasa, algo sobresaltada y con el ceño fruncido. Ya no habría _otro_ día―. Quiero decir, no, no. ¿Para qué dejar esto para más tarde si podemos hacerlo ahora? ―Tomó aire―. Además, mientras más rápido pase el dolor, mejor. ―Sonrió, con un deje de tristeza.

Su padre dejó varias papas en el mesón que utilizaba para cocinar, tomó un cepillo para comenzar a limpiarlas un poco mientras tarareaba con suavidad una canción. Se enfocó en esa empalagosa melodía, mientras sentía como la mujer trazaba sobre su piel con una aguja el símbolo que luego marcaría con la navaja. No quería equivocarse ni cortar de más, por eso raspaba la piel como si dibujara sobre ésta para después sí realizar el emblema de manera definitiva.

―Oh, casi lo olvido ―irrumpió su padre, palmeándose la frente a sí mismo por haberse olvidado de algo―. Hoy vendrá el doctor Jaeger, Mikasa. Tal vez podamos invitarlo a quedarse a comer, ¿qué dices? ―comentó, justo cuando el trazo de la aguja se detenía, indicando que ya comenzarían los cortes. Solo pudo sentir un poco de reconforte, pues sabía que él decía eso para distraerla un poco de lo que se suponía le dolería como mil infiernos.

Cerró los ojos al sentir la daga moverse sobre su muñeca, dejando marcas profundas para que nunca se borraran y se mantuvieran allí como un recordatorio de algo. Mordió su labio inferior, pero no por la dolencia, sino porque estaba segurísima de que _ése_ sería el día donde todo comenzaría de verdad.

Levantó los párpados, observando por un tiempo indeterminado a sus dos familiares tan amados. Memorizó sus facciones y sus voces una vez más. Le destrozaba el hecho de tener que revivir algo que la marcó de por vida, algo que incluso con su actual nivel, no podría interferir. Si evitaba sus fallecimientos, aunque fuese solo fuese el de su madre, la historia daría un giro de 180 grados y ya no habría marcha atrás. Todo se volvería incierto y se alejaría de Eren, o al menos no se acercaría como ella deseaba.

Debía ser fuerte y aceptarlo. Los sacrificios eran necesarios, siempre lo eran. Por más mal que le hiciera, debía dejarlos ir y recordar sus momentos felices para utilizarlos como impulsor para ir hacia el futuro. No podía doblegarse, al menos no a esa altura del partido, pues un paso en falso y todo el porvenir que ya conocía se vería destruido y todo eso sería en vano. Seguiría adelante y se refugiaría en la lejana memoria de sus días llenos de luz y paz, preparándose para hundirse en la más profunda oscuridad. Presenciar la muerte, ver la sangre, oírlos gritos y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo, solo luchar y seguir adelante.

Una solitaria lágrima se escapó de la orilla de uno de sus ojos, de manera involuntaria, atrayendo la atención de su madre. Ésta la contempló sin decir nada, como si le pidiese perdón con la mirada y le dijera que pronto ya todo se terminaría, que el "sufrimiento" finalizaría.

 _Que equivocada estaba._

No tenía ni idea. Su sufrimiento comenzaría cuando golpearan esa puerta y su padre fuese apuñalado. Allí recién iniciaría su infierno y era necesario. Lo sabía muy bien, por eso tenía que resistir. Debía mantenerse cuerda y no dejarse vencer por el miedo. Su deber era reparar los errores del pasado, no cometerlos. Y por más que le matara por dentro, ellos tenían que morir. Ellos _debían_ morir.

Observó a su mamá, con un semblante lleno de añoranza, viéndola tan concentrada y tranquila, pero a la vez con ese cansancio constante. Algo que su enfermedad le ocasionaba y la apagaba de a ratos, pero su actitud amable y afectuosa nunca desaparecía. Era una verdadera luchadora.

Por otro lado, se encontraba su padre. Un cazador que hacía lo que estuviese en sus manos para conseguir dinero y comida, para mantener su familia a flote. Y sin importar qué, esa sonrisa cordial nunca abandonaba su boca. Era como si estuviese cocida. Y juraría que nunca le había visto fruncir el ceño. Siempre tan calmado y bondadoso. Ni siquiera cuando había sido herido de muerte había visto alguna señal de enojo o rencor, sino confusión. Muriendo sin siquiera entender qué era lo que había sucedido. Sin tiempo a nada.

 _Como si de una débil llama de vela ante el arrebatador, impredecible y volátil soplido del viento se tratase._

 _Ése sin duda, era un mundo cruel…_

―¡Listo! ―exclamó la señora, orgullosa―. Ya todo terminó, has resistido como una campeona. Buena chica ―halagó, como si eso pudiese parar toda esa ola de sentimientos tan destructivos que se encontraban asfixiándola. Como si estuviese muriendo poco a poco, sin poder gritar ni expresar su agonía.

Rodeó la herida con un vendaje, rodeando cuidadosamente la zona. De esa manera cicatrizaría y no se infectaría. Lo ajustó lo suficiente como para que no desatara y finalmente liberó a su hija de la "tortura".

Algo mucho pero que ser comido vivo por un titán, pues era una angustia silenciosa y matadora. Algo que no se podía expresar y que hería internamente de una manera grave. Algo que dejaría una cicatriz profunda e imborrable. Imposible de curar y sin oportunidad de olvidar.

―Cuando seas grande, deberás pasarles este símbolo a tus hijos así esta tradición continua ―añadió, alegremente.

 _«_ _Detente_ _»._

Parpadeó, como si estuviese ida. El sonido del cuchillo golpear contra la tabla de madera mientras el hombre cocinaba y la voz de su madre se habían vuelto difusas, era algo parecido a un trance. Recordaba tan bien todo eso que podría predecir exactamente qué sucedería. Pero no quería hacerlo, quería que todo eso no sucediera. Que el tiempo parara de golpe y pudieran salvarse

―¿Hijos? ―indagó, por inercia, siendo incapaz de controlar sus propias palabras y sin pensarlo, comenzó a repetir el mismo diálogo que había pronunciado alguna vez―. ¿Cómo obtendré hijos, mami?

 _«_ _Detente, por favor_ _»._

La vio ponerse nerviosa y mirar a los lados, como si buscase la salvación y luego de unos segundos, procedió a hablar:

―¿Quién sabe? ―Como si fuese algo desconocido para la humanidad, no queriendo revelarle algo que ya sabía, aunque se considerara impensable que una niña de nueve años estuviese consciente de un tema como ése. Claro que no se trataba de una niña normal, sino de una con la mentalidad de una de los mejores soldados de la humanidad, con sus batallas ganadas y perdidas, y sus lutos pesando en su memoria indeleble―. ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a tu padre?

 _«No, por favor»._

―Papi… ―llamó quedamente, aguantando las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos, haciendo que su timbre de voz sonase algo extraño.

El nombrado solo se mostró algo incómodo y rascó su nuca, sin saber cómo explicarse, mientras que la esposa de éste reía por lo bajo al haber esquivado invicta la pregunta. Además, ver a su marido nervioso, buscando una excusa para poder evitar dar tal explicación a una pequeña.

―No estoy muy seguro ―habló por fin―, ¿por qué no le preguntamos al doctor Jaeger? ―Y justo en ese instante, alguien llamó a la puerta. Dando golpes lentos y firmes.

 _«No, no, ¡no!»_

―¡Mira, hablando del rey de Roma! ―exclamó, dejando el cuchillo en la mesada y suspirando más tranquilo al haber zafado de la pregunta de su hija.

En los ojos de Mikasa se podía ver el terror puro. Sabía muy bien lo que iba a suceder en tan solo cuestión de segundos y lo peor de todo ―como ya hacía rato lo venía diciendo― era que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

―No _abras_ la puerta ―pensó en voz alta, reprendiéndose a sí misma al decirlo, ya que había sido oída por su papá, quien se giró a verla por unos segundos para luego, sin agregar nada más, realizó lo que le había pedido encarecidamente que no hiciera.

―Doctor Jaeger, lo habíamos estado esperan… ―Y sin más, la intromisión brutal del afilado cuchillo en su vientre lo dejó sin palabras. Mirando el arma incrustada en su cuerpo y luego a los perpetradores, comenzó a retroceder. Siendo incapaz de entender, decir o siquiera pensar nada. Sin más, perdiendo la sangre a una velocidad imparable, se desvaneció en el suelo. Cayendo recostado en una de las patas del mesón donde antes cocinaba.

Ambas féminas que se encontraban dentro de la casa se mostraban sorprendida, aunque la mayor fue la que se mostraba más aterrorizada al ver a su amado desangrándose sin ser capaz de hacer nada para ayudarle. Por su parte, Mikasa intentaba mantener la calma, pero las lágrimas habían sido irrefrenables. Si la primera vez no había llorado, había sido por la sorpresa, pero ahora que todo el malestar se duplicaba puesto a que sabía que eso ocurriría desde el principio, hacía que su llanto silencioso fuese irrefrenable.

 _No… no otra vez._

―Perdón por la interrupción ―habló el que había acuchillado al rubio, manteniéndose sereno e impasible.

Entonces, el imbécil que cargaba el hacha, también de cabellera clara y corta, ingresó con arrogancia a la casa. Como si fuese el dueño del mundo y ellas tuviesen que inclinarse ante él, un supuesto ser inferior. Y de repente, algo que antes ni siquiera había notado, se había revelado ante sus ojos. Comenzando a estudiar las actitudes de los asesinos, ya que eso se lo había esperado. Como si su cerebro buscase más información de la que ya conocía y actuase a una velocidad increíble para poder procesar la información, prestándole atención hasta al más mínimo detalle.

―Oigan, ustedes dos, permanezcan tranquilas y no se precipiten a menos de que quieran que les parta la cabeza en dos con esto. ―Señaló su arma con desgano, sin alejar ese gesto desagradable y petulante de su cara.

Sintió náuseas. Ese maldito infeliz…

Y sin previo aviso, su madre había tomado un bisturí y se había abalanzado contra el que sostenía el hacha. Gritando desaforadamente, desesperada por ganar un poco de tiempo y defender a su hija.

―¿Qué demonios…? ―blasfemó el que estaba siendo atacado, luchando por mantener a la mujer controlada, por más que ésta no dejase de gritar ni moverse violentamente.

―¡Mikasa, huye! ―le ordenó.

Con falsa confusión, miró a los lados y en el momento justo, tomó una las dagas que había sobre la mesa y la ocultó en su manga.

―¡Mikasa, rápido!

Y allí sucedió el detonante de todo.

Ver de nuevo como aquel bastardo liberaba la mano en la que sostenía el hacha, alzaba su brazo para hacer ―con un salvajismo incomparable― una herida exageradamente profunda en el hombro de su madre y posteriormente hacerla caer al suelo en un charco de sangre, le había impactado mucho más de lo que recordaba. Y sobre todo cuando la había visto estirar su brazo en su dirección, rogándole mudamente que escapara.

―¿Pero qué mierda has hecho? ―gritó el más bajito de los tres―. ¡Se suponía que solo matarías al padre!

―¿Pero qué querías que hiciera? ―cuestionó el rubio―. ¡Esa perra se salió de control!

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. ¿Cómo podían hablar de algo como asesinar personas de una forma tan… despreocupada? Aunque, ahora que recordaba, ella también había asesinado a varias personas como soldado de la legión de reconocimiento. Pero eso había sido por una causa justa, para salvar a Eren y a Historia de Rod Reiss. Además, si no los hubiese aniquilado, la aniquilada hubiese sido ella. Lo comprendía perfectamente: en ese mundo, era _**matar**_ o _**morir**_.

―No des excusas de mierda ―reclamó nuevamente el que parecía ser el líder―. ¡Ve y agarra a la niña!

Con un suspiro exasperado, el que había matado a su progenitora caminó en su dirección, desganado. Se dio el lujo de fulminarlo con una mirada gélida. Por lo menos, él sería el primero en morir.

―Será mejor que no compliques las cosas o… ―En ese mismo momento, le había pateado justo en la entrepierna, aprovechando que estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Éste gritó adolorido y se arrodilló en el suelo sosteniendo con ambas manos la zona afectada y soltando el hacha―. Maldita mocosa de mierda ―maldijo sin poder moverse, alertando a sus camaradas, quienes corrieron a socorrerlo.

Aprovechó el momento y de un movimiento rápido tomó el hacha que había caído a sus pies. Se alejó unos pasos y sin dudarlo, le golpeó en la cabeza. Pero no con la parte afilada, sino con la parte trasera de la hoja, creándole un corte pero sin llegar a matarlo.

―¡Maldita sea, no te vayas a desmayar! ―vociferó el gordito, sosteniendo al rubio por los hombros, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo, un poco atontado por el golpe.

El más alto se dirigió más que furioso hacia Ackerman para poder aprisionarla. Y no se lo había esperado, pues se había concentrado en el que había golpeado y se había olvidado del tercero. Sin tener tiempo a reaccionar siquiera, aquel ser repulsivo pateó sin piedad su estómago, teniendo mucha más repercusión negativa en su cuerpo debido al impulso con el que venía.

Cayó al piso de espaldas, varios metros hacia atrás, soltando el hacha en el mismo momento en el que había recibido el golpe. Había perdido el aire y estaba inmovilizada.

―¡Maldita puta, estás más que muerta! ―aulló totalmente fuera de sí, en un estado de cólera, lanzándose a por Mikasa.

―¡Ni se te ocurra matarla, que la necesitamos viva para venderla! ―intervino el "jefe" del trío, deteniéndolo solo unos instantes, ya que luego reanudó su ataque.

Intentó arrastrarse lejos, pero éste le sujetó del pelo con fuerza, la levantó por el cuello del camisón y la arrojó hacia la pared con tal fuerza, que la madera cedió y se rompió un poco. Sintió varias astillas clavarse en su espalda y un inmenso dolor en el abdomen. Era un animal.

Y por más entrenamiento que hubiese hecho, estaba tan conmocionada que apenas podía reaccionar. Sin importar cuánto se hubiese preparado ni cuanto hubiese estado entrenando para mantenerse en forma y así hacerle frente a ese día, no era lo mismo. Su cuerpo era más pequeño, tenía menos fuerza y sus sentimientos eran un revuelo incontrolable que no hacía más que entorpecerla.

Fue nuevamente apresada por las grandes manos de aquella bestia, las cuales de seguro era mucho más grandes que toda su cabeza. Se encogió en su lugar por la brusquedad y cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo que vendría.

―Buenas noches, _princesita_.

Y sin más, todo rastro de consciencia en su mente, desapareció...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 _¡Hoooooooooooola! :D_

 _Seeeh, otro capítulo. ¡Por fin! Me estaba frustrando por no poder empezar a escribir._

 _Y de verdad, sé que este cap, al igual que el otro debe ser un poco equis, pero os juro que en el próximo comenzará la verdadera historia. Solo tenedme paciencia que ya me encargaré de hacer lo capítulos mejores y mucho más elaborados._

 _Espero que os guste como quise retratar a Mikasa, pues Morgana me estuvo molestando para que hiciese una acentuación en eso de que era algo que no podía evitar ya que eso traería consecuencias negativas para su plan, aunque tal vez positivas para su vida. En fin, quise mostrar ese sentido del deber que tiene Mikasa, queriendo permanecer sensata, aún luego de haber vuelto a presenciar la muerte de sus padres. Y sí, tal vez yo quise ponerla como si estuviese preparada para todo pero luego me detuve a mí misma y me recordé que sería como reabrir una herida en su corazón. Eso la haría mantenerse algo renuente al hecho de que debía tomar acción y la llevó a dudar, dejándose llevar por la tristeza. También quiero aclarar que Mikasa no estaba preparada emocionalmente para luchar, pues, si estuviese con su actitud fría e impasible como siempre, ésos no salían vivos de allí ni de coña._

 **Agradezco un montón sus reviews, de verdad os agradezco y no os agradeceré uno por uno esta vez porque son exactamente las 7:34 A.M. aquí en España y no doy más. Me desvelé toda la noche escribiendo. Habré comenzado tipo diez por ahí, pero entre las ediciones y las distracciones, perdí tiempo. Y quería hacer la parte en el rescate en este capítulo, pero eso no solo le quitaría el suspenso sino la gracia. Aunque bueno, todos ya saben qué va a pasar :p**

 _ **Besos a todos y muchas gracias por su apoyo.**_

―Pandora (Sí, sí y Morgana también ayudó xD)


	5. Choices

**Shingeki** **no** **Kyojin** no me pertenece, es obra del gran **Hajime** **Isayama**.

Pues si fuera por mí, _Marco_ no hubiese muerto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Without Regrets—**

 **«Choices»**

Caminó tras su padre en silencio, acomodándose de vez en cuando la capa verde que le protegía de la lluvia. Con una mirada desganada, contempló el bosque, su punto de encuentro diario con Mikasa. Sin embargo, debido al pésimo clima, era obvio que no entrenarían y que esperarían a que el tiempo estuviese mejor.

Qué decepción y él que se había emocionado por su entrenamiento.

—Mikasa se llamaba tu amiga, ¿no? —indagó Grisha, girándose a ver a su hijo con una sonrisa amable, queriendo romper el mutismo que se había formado entre ellos.

Eren asintió, sin decir nada.

—Oh, porque el matrimonio Ackerman tiene una hija: una niña de tu edad, llamada Mikasa también. —Tomó aire, pausando por unos segundos—. De seguro se trata de la misma chica, pues no es nombre común, además de que se nota a leguas de que tiene un origen oriental —comentó, sin detener en ningún momento su marchar lento pero firme.

El chiquillo sintió curiosidad ante lo dicho por su progenitor, interesado en alargar la conversación.

—¿Crees que sea Mikasa? —habló con un poco de entusiasmo reflejado en su rostro, haciendo que su papá asintiera con bueno ánimos. No entrenarían pero, si se trataba de la misma persona, iría a visitarla. De seguro sería divertido. No obstante, la duda volvió a reflejarse en su semblante al recaer en un vocablo que había utilizado su padre—. ¿Oriental?

—Así es, los orientales son personas que provienen un lugar muy olvidado, lejos de aquí. Se encuentra fuera de los muros. Muy poco se sabe de ese sitio debido a la casi inexistente documentación que hay sobre el mundo de afuera —explicó, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras, tomando un tono que a Eren se le antojó un poco extraño—. Los orientales son una raza casi extinta y según lo sé, la señora Ackerman es la última oriental viva que queda dentro de las murallas, descendiente del antiguo clan que se protegió tras las murallas hace un siglo —explayó.

El de orbes verdes parpadeó con un poco de confusión.

—Pero Mikasa no se ve muy… normal que digamos —farfulló, sin saber cómo hacerle entender a su padre su punto de vista.

El mayor rió un poco.

—Ella también es oriental, pero debido a que su padre no lo es, no es una oriental pura —expuso, divertido al ver las expresiones tan cambiantes en la cara de su querido infante.

Sin decir más, siguieron avanzando. A decir verdad, con la oscuridad del cielo y la lluvia cada vez más fuerte, el día se había vuelto un poco tétrico. Sin mencionar que el bosque, con sus árboles desnudos y retorcidos, no ayudaban mucho a aminorar esa sensación. Como si se tratara de un escenario sacado de los típicos relatos de terror que usaban para asustar a los chiquillos traviesos.

Al pasar por la arboleda, avanzaron por la ladera un poco más y empezaron a subir por un pequeño cerro que se hallaba camuflado entre las altas montañas de ese lugar tan aislado a pesar de su cercanía con la ciudad.

 _Mikasa Ackerman._

Era la primera vez que oía lo que suponía ser su nombre completo y eso le daba un poco de pena, ya que se sabía hasta los apellidos de los bravucones que los acosaban a él y a Armin, pero no el de su amiga y entrenadora. Pero, en su defensa, nunca le había preguntado y ella nunca le había dicho.

Un poco más de diez minutos habían transcurrido desde que habían comenzado a subir, cuando no muy a lo lejos, pudieron divisar una pequeña cabaña, perdida entre los árboles. Sin duda era una casa no muy a la vista de cualquiera, eso explicaría por qué era tan difícil el acceso. Hasta se preguntaba cómo no se habían perdido.

—Aquí es —dijo el doctor.

Avanzaron hasta la puerta. Grisha con calma y Eren con ansiedad. Quería comprobar si de verdad se trataba de Mikasa, pues así su tarde sería un poco más entretenida.

Su padre tocó la puerta. Aunque había algo extraño, no se oía ruidos ni movimientos en el interior de la casa. Ni siquiera se veía ningún atisbo de luz de vela. Como si en la casa, no hubiera nadie.

—Tal vez no están en casa —observó al no obtener respuesta—. Señor Ackerman, soy Jaeger —dialogó, volviendo a tocar la puerta con más insistencia, pero nadie contestó, otra vez—. Discúlpenme. —Se resignó a abrir la puerta con cierta timidez, esperando encontrarse con alguien, pero lo que pudo ver lo dejó helado. Ahogó una exclamación y dio un paso hacia atrás, sin soltar el pomo en ningún momento.

El castaño avanzó hacia su progenitor, preocupado por su reacción.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —inquirió, más no obtuvo respuesta alguna—. ¿Oye, papá?

Contempló el oscuro lugar, encontrándose con los cadáveres de los señores Ackerman. Ambos ensangrentados y con una expresión desencajada en el rostro. No podía imaginarse qué tipo de cosas les habían sucedido antes de morir. El médico caminó hacia los cuerpos, con inquietud. Se acercó a la mujer que yacía tendida en el piso, en un charco de sangre, y le tomó los signos vitales. Era obvio que estaba muerta.

—Esto nos es bueno —musitó, al notar que llevaban varias horas muertos—. Eren —le llamó—. ¿Has visto una chica por aquí? ¿Viste a Mikasa? —le preguntó, intentando mantener la calma. No veía ningún rastro de la niña y eso le preocupaba. ¿Qué había sucedido?

—No, no lo he hecho —respondió con voz queda y con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Ya veo… —Se giró hacia su hijo—. Eren, escúchame bien, yo iré a buscar la Policía Militar para informar sobre lo sucedido —indicó, aún conmocionado por lo que se encontraba presenciando—. Tú espérame en la base de la montaña, ¿entendido?

La voz de su padre, de repente, se había hecho lejana. Su mirada perdida y su rostro escalofriante lo harían ver como un psicópata, pero simplemente no podía explicar con palabras cómo se sentía. ¿Quién había sido capaz de cometer algo tan atroz? ¿Qué clase de ser humano…? No, un ser humano nunca haría algo así. Eso era obra de una bestia, una sin corazón ni alma.

El odia y la ira recorrió su cuerpo, obligándolo a apretar los puños en un intento de controlar todas esas emociones tan negativas que sentía en ese momento. Se habían llevado a Mikasa, su amiga, y él la salvaría.

Estaba decidido, la buscaría, mataría a los cerdos infelices que habían hecho eso y la rescataría.

—¿Eren?

Los destrozaría sin importar qué. Les mostraría que no podían hacer lo que ellos querían con las vidas de las personas, que no eran dioses para decidir quién moría y quién vivía. No eran más que un montón de mierda que se veían como humanos. Ni siquiera merecían respirar su mismo aire.

—¿¡Eren!?

¡Los mataría! ¡A todos y a cada uno!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido. Sin embargo, las dolencias se hacían más fuertes en la zona de su espalda, en sus muñecas y en su rostro. Estaba atada, lo sabía perfectamente. Había sido golpeada, mucho más que la vez anterior, eso también lo tenía muy claro.

Sentir el frío en sus mejillas de nuevo… una sensación que hasta hacía poco había creído que jamás se repetiría. Esa inferioridad y debilidad, esas grietas cada vez más profundas que se encargaban de quebrar su alma con una dolorosa lentitud. Tan fuerte, invencible y peleadora mientras se hallaba en los cielos, siendo impulsada por su equipo de maniobras y blandiendo sus espadas. Tan majestuosa e irrefrenable. Y ahora solo tenían que mirarla para ver su vulnerabilidad, su falta de capacidad. Todo lo que alguna vez había sido o se había jactado de ser, reducido a nada en esos momentos. Y si su miedo siempre había sido caer, ahora se había vuelto realidad, de nuevo. Se encontraba más bajo que nunca.

No se había atrevido a abrir los ojos, pues sabía lo que vería. Sabía que vería al que le había golpeado con el hacha y al gordito de sombrero. Sabría que el más alto reclamaría por su apariencia o hasta la insultaría por haberle dado semejante zape en el rostro, y luego el moreno le recriminaría por haber matado a su madre; el verdadero objetivo. Vaya lío en los que se vivía metiendo.

En un principio, lo había considerado como destino o simple suerte —mala, a decir verdad—, no obstante, luego de que había pasado todo lo de los Reiss había logrado entender un poco más el asunto. Los Ackerman y los asiáticos, dos clanes que no podían ser controlados por la familia real, pues éstos últimos eran incapaces de manipular sus memorias. ¿Acaso era por ese motivo que estaban haciendo todo eso? Estaba segura que no habían sido elegidos al azar, después de todo, la realeza quería ver muertos a los Ackerman y a los asiáticos. Y justo ella era una cruza de ambas familias. Hija de una asiática y un Ackerman, la _peor_ combinación que puede haber. ¿Acaso los había mandado el rey para aniquilarlos? Podría ser… aunque no estaba muy segura.

—Oye, ¿crees que ella valga algo? —indagó el rubio, quien ya estaba más recompuesto, con una venda alrededor de la cabeza para detener la hemorragia.

—Mira bien su rostro —apuntó el otro, con aburrimiento.

Sintió que era movida de manera descuidada, mas no se atrevió a ver los ojos. Como si aún estuviese inconsciente y no escuchara nada de lo que estuvieran diciendo. Y a decir verdad, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Pronto, esos malditos asesinos no sería más que un montón de cadáveres. Ésa vez, se encargaría de hacer sufrir al maldito que la había atacado. Lo mataría lentamente y haría que suplicara por piedad. Lo castigaría por todo lo que había hecho.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Su humanidad, poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Ya no había escrúpulos en ella. Le daba lo mismo si se trataba de matar hormigas, humanos o titanes, si eran un obstáculo para su misión. _Debían_ ser eliminados.

—Sí, es muy bonita, pero sigue siendo una mocosa —había contestado el que la había girado para examinar mejor su cara—. No es lo mío —zanjó, alejándose.

El rechoncho bufó.

—Me importa una mierda si ella es "lo tuyo" o no —se mofó, mirándole desinteresado—. Ella es una oriental. En el pasado éstos eran un tipo distinto de humanos. —La miró—. Ella es descendiente de la gente proveniente de un lugar llamado oriente, la cual se resguardó tras los muros un siglo atrás —continuó, sin cambiar esa expresión despreocupada—. Se la venderemos a algún pervertido en el mercado subterráneo de la capital. —Hizo una pausa breve—. Todos los demás orientales ya han muerto, de seguro nos darán una buena suma de dinero por ella —zanjó.

Su interlocutor resopló, mirándole por sobre el hombro.

—Su padre no se veía para nada oriental, no es una _oriental-pura-sangre_ —reprochó.

El otro golpeó el suelo con su pie, frunciendo el ceño a la vez que gruñía irritado.

—Eso es verdad —renegó—. ¡La que realmente era valiosa era la madre! ¿Por qué tuviste que asustarte y matarla?

—¡N-no tuve opción, ella se resistió!

Alzó las manos a la altura de sus hombros, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo.

—¿ _Ésa_ es tu excusa? —vociferó más que molesto con el imbécil de su amigo.

Por su parte, Mikasa había abiertos los ojos, revelando un par de gemas vacías y opacas. Tal cual se sentía en esos momentos. Con un dolor tan profundo en su corazón al abrir una herida que nunca había terminado de sanar. Algo que tanto le había costado asimilar y aceptar. Había pensado haber estado lista para enfrentar todo, había pensado ser lo suficientemente fuerte… pero no. Se había resquebrajado, cayendo en un abismo tan profundo y oscuro que jamás podría salir de él.

Y tal vez ese dolor había sentido la primera ver era diferente al que sentía actualmente gracias a que nunca se había relacionado con nadie —debido a que de seguro eran los únicos que vivían por esos lares tan aislados de la ciudad— y había formado un fuerte lazo con sus padres, volviéndose dependiente de ellos; y cuando los habían asesinado, había sentido que ya no tenía razón un hogar al que regresar, que estaba sola en el mundo. Que no tenía una razón de vivir. Pero justo en ese instante había llegado Eren como caído del cielo a salvarla. Pero, por supuesto, eso antes no lo sabía. Sin embargo, ahora que sí estaba enterada de qué sucedería y que se había encargado de crear amistades de antemano con los que se convertirían en su familia, esa amargura y abandono pasaba por el simple hecho de no haber podido hacer nada para impedirlo y haber sido sencillamente inútil.

Miró por la pequeña ventana el lúgubre paisaje que ésta mostraba. Estaba rota, desalmada, pero se negaba a llorar. Tenía que recordar que todo eso había necesario, pues de una forma u otra Eren la encontraría y la rescataría. Él sería su luz, su salida. _Siempre lo era._

Los escuchó hablar de sus padres fallecidos como si se tratasen de escorias. Como si de verdad merecieran morir. Sus finas cejas se juntaron, con ira. Gente tan buena y bondadosos como ellos —sus papás, claro—, no merecían ese final tan bestial e inhumano. Tanto llanto, tanto enojo, tanta violencia.

Las lágrimas cargadas de impotencia se habían juntado de golpe en sus ojos, luchando por salir y hacer su clásico recorrido. Pero no, no sería débil delante de esos seres inmundos. No eran más que malparidos que no tenían el derecho ni siquiera de pestañear. Les enterraría la daga en el culo y les sacaría toda la mierda que tenían dentro. Les haría sufrir. No pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Se sorprendió de sí misma ante tales pensamientos. Con tanto odio. Aunque no era para menos. Eso no era ni una cuarta parte de lo que se merecían. Es más, se encargaría de que recibieran el castigo debido y disfrutaría oír sus gritos y verlos agonizar.

Porque sus padres nunca habían hecho nada malo como para terminar de esa manera. Y ella, apegándose a un plan que cada vez era más incierto, había tenido que sacrificar su felicidad por el bien de la humanidad una vez más. Porque Eren la rescataría… No se daría por vencida y esperaría el momento preciso para poder defenderse.

Entonces recordó la daga que había tomado e inconscientemente sacudió —con cierto cuidado para que no la vieran— sus brazos, buscando encontrar el pesado rebote que haría la daga totalmente metálica si ésta se encontrase allí. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, ésta no estaba en ese lugar. De seguro se había caído de lo bestia que habían sido los golpes y zarandeos que había recibido o tal vez los delincuentes lo habían encontrado y se lo habían sacado.

 _«Papá, mamá, esperad un poco más… esta vez… os vengaré como es debido»_

Las bisagras de la puerta chirriaron y el viejo tablón de madera crujió al ser levemente abierto, causando que los dos hombres dieran un respingo y se miraran casi en estado pánico. Reprimió una pequeña sonrisa al poder predecir qué era lo que sucedería a continuación. Se giró para quedar de costado y mirar a la cara al moreno robusto que le contemplaba con cara de pocos amigos. Pronto, conocerían su fin.

—Este… disculpen —habló el chiquillo que se mantenía aún fuera, mirando el interior desde esa reducida brecha que la puerta entreabierta le permitía ver, sin llegar a divisar a la rehén.

El rubio, quien había estado hablando con el otro hombre hasta que había aparecido el intruso, caminó dando zancadas hacia el niño, enojado. Abrió el portal, cubriendo el panorama interior con su cuerpo, mientras miraba desde arriba al crío con desprecio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí, maldito mocoso? ¿Cómo has encontrado esta cabaña? —gritó en un estado de agresividad.

Eren lo escrutó, con un semblante asustado y un par de lágrimas amontonadas en las orillas de sus ojos. Tenía un brazo detrás de la espalda, ocultando lo que sería la herramienta que le ayudaría a rescatar a su amiga y acabar con esos hijos de perra. Solo debía esperar y cuando tuviese una oportunidad, él mismo los mandaría al infierno por todo eso. Por ahora, solo debía continuar con el show y lograr que esos bastardos se lo creyeran. Tenía que ser paciente.

—Eh.. Y-yo... Me perdí en el bosque y vi esta cabaña.. Y yo... —respondió, con falso miedo. Se encogió en su lugar, logrando parecer alguien totalmente aterrorizado e inofensivo.

El rubio se giró para ver a su jefe, el que le hizo una seña para que acabara con todo rápido, pues su otro camarada podría llegar en cualquier momento y no podía estar ese chico allí molestando y arruinando sus planes. Debían despacharlo lo más pronto posible.

—Bueno, eso no está bien. —De repente su tono de voz se volvió cálido y amable—. Un niño pequeño como tú no debe andar solo en el bosque, hay criaturas terroríficas, como lobos y demás. —Posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Jaeger, revolviendo su cabellera ya de por sí despeinada—. Yo te llevaré de vuelta a casa y…

No pudo seguir hablando, sus palabras se cortaron de golpe y un agudo dolor en su garganta le había quitado el aire. Impresionado, bajó la vista hacia el chiquillo, quien de repente tenía un gesto psicópata en la cara y sostenía fuertemente una daga, la cual estaba bien clavada en su cuello.

—Muchas gracias, señor, ahora lo entiendo. —Enterró con más fuerza el cuchillo en la garganta del hombre, retirando con desdén esa mano ajena que acariciaba su cabello con anterioridad—. ¡Así que muere, pedazo de mierda! —Quitó su arma de su cuerpo, salpicando con sangre las paredes, viendo como el cadáver se desplomaba inerte en el suelo.

El gordito se puso de pie a la vez que tomaba el hacha que estaba a su lado en el piso, tirando la silla en la que había estado sentado ante lo repentino y brusco de la acción, llevando toda su atención al fallecido y al ahora asesino. Incrédulo, así era como estaba. Si tan solo era un pequeño…

—No puede ser… tú… —No era capaz de hilar nada coherente, la sorpresa era demasiado grande como para pensar en algo claro. Entonces, Eren, con un rostro lleno de sadismo, cerró la puerta despacio. Sin despegar la vista del que yacía de pie, petrificado. Hasta que al fin fue capaz de reaccionar—. ¿A dónde crees que vas, mierdecilla? ¡Vuelve aquí! —aulló desentonado, avanzando hacia la entrada, con claras intenciones de ir tras él.

Pero de pronto, el portón volvió a abrirse y el niño apareció, sosteniendo una escoba, la cual tenía otro cuchillo atado en el extremo de ésta. Con un grito lleno de ira y descontrol, se abalanzó sobre el criminal, incrustando el arma en su hombro, haciéndolo retroceder hasta trastabillar y finalmente caer de espaldas. Aprovechó para subirse sobre él y, usando la navaja antes utilizada para el primer homicidio, comenzó a apuñalar el pecho del individuo. Éste solo podía gritar de dolor mientras agonizaba, sin poder hacer nada.

—¡Tú, maldito animal! ¡Muere! ¡Solo muere! ¡Esto es lo que tú… esto es lo que tú mereces! ¡No te atrevas a ponerte de pie de nuevo! —exclamaba en ese arrebato de ira, mientras seguía con sus cuchilladas hacia el maleante.

Mikasa sonrió al verlo, maravillándose con esa obra de arte que había frente a sus ojos. Sabiendo que de nuevo, Eren Jaeger era su salvador y familia. Todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante, para luchar y volver a levantarse. Estaba más que segura, corregiría todos los errores y se aseguraría del bienestar del de ojos verdes. Costara lo que costara.

 _Esos gritos, ese sentimiento, esa fuerza…_

 _Esa crueldad y hermosura que el mundo aberrante se encargaba de colocar continuamente frente a sus ojos._

Se sintió motivada, aliviada. Logró sentarse con un poco de dificultad, para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hacia él, quien al ya haber matado al agresor, se encontraba aún sobre éste con la respiración agitada. Queriendo recuperar el aliento luego de todo lo que había sucedido. Cuando notó su presencia, clavó sus joyas esmeraldas en su persona, quedando anonadado al verla sonreír tan tranquilamente. Sin más preámbulos e intentando serenarse, se paró y fue hacia donde estaba, utilizando uno de los cuchillos para cortar sus ataduras y soltarla.

—Ya todo ha terminado, no hay de qué preocuparse —dijo—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Mikasa? —le indagó, a la vez que la ayudaba a quitarse las cuerdas de las manos. Ella solo asintió.

Su sonrisa aún perduraba, aunque más suave, dejando atrás por unos breves momentos el dolor, concentrándose en su salvador. En su bote salvavidas. Acarició sus muñecas, al fin libres, suspirando. Al fin todo había terminado, ahora solo debían esperar a que el doctor Jaeger y la policía militar llega—

 _«Eran tres, aún queda uno»_

Ese pensamiento, ese recuerdo que llegó de pronto, la alertó. Se giró hacia Eren con un gesto de desespero en el semblante, confundiéndolo. De repente sonreía luego de haber sido secuestrada y haber visto a sus padres morir, y luego se mostraba preocupada. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? ¿Acaso la conmoción la había dejado así de… cambiante?

—No sueltes el cuchillo, ellos son tres. —Y sí, ya era tarde ,pues el cuchillo estaba a medio metro de él. Tal vez pudiese haberlo alcanzado a tiempo de no ser porque el último de ellos hizo aparición, quedándose de pie en la entrada mientras los avistaba con un brillo irascible en los ojos. Oh no…

Su futuro hermano adoptivo se había lanzado a por el arma, no obstante, una patada en el estómago lo había mandado lejos. Con horror, vio como el mastodonte violento se acercaba a él, con la intención de seguir con su ataque.

—¿Así que tú hiciste esto? ¿Tú hiciste esto? ¿¡Tú!? —preguntó con odio tomándole de los cabellos para luego agarrarlo del cuello con claras intenciones de estrangularlo—. Te mataré, te matare maldita sea. ¡Estás más que muerto, enano! —exclamó furioso, zarandeándolo un poco a la vez que ajustaba su agarre.

Con prisas, buscó la navaja y al poder divisarla no muy lejos de donde se hallaban aquellos dos, corrió hacia ésta. La tomó y se puso de pie. Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, sí. Pero no le daría una muerte rápida, lo haría sufrir. Lo destrozaría, lo haría pedazos, lo…

—P-pelea…

Abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso. Miró sus manos y notó que estaba temblando. No de miedo, sino de furia.

—Tienes… tienes que pelear —continuó con dificultad debido a la falta de aire.

Mikasa entrecerró los ojos. Debía calmar todo ese fuego que ardía en su interior y dejar las meditaciones para después. Tenía que poner manos a la obra y rápido. No podía hacer a Eren esperar ni un minuto más. Ése era un mundo lleno de crueldad, lo sabía muy bien. No llegaría a nada si seguía meditando. El fuerte devoraba al más débil, lo aplastaba. Lo tenía muy claro. Había presenciado esa misma situación suceder una y otra, y otra vez. Y a pesar de que en un pasado había fingido no verlo, la verdad siempre había estado frente a sus narices. Pero ya no era la misma niña miedosa de antes. Claro que no.

Sin dudas ese mundo era nefasto.

—S-si pierdes, mueres… si ganas, vives…

—¿Pero tú qué mierda dices, imbécil? —indagó con hastío al ver que el chiquillo no dejaba de forcejear para soltarse. Encima decía —según él— gilipolleces.

Y a pesar de la situación, su determinación y espíritu luchador no habían desaparecido. Incluso parecían más fuertes. Con ese deseo de verla pelear, tal como lo había hacía en cada entrenamiento, de que luchara por su vida, agregó:

—Si no peleas, no puedes ganar…

Eso había sido suficiente para retomar el control completo de su cuerpo y dejar de temblar, abandonando su furia para mostrar una frialdad nunca antes visto en alguien de su edad. Los brazos de Eren cayeron, estando éste al borde de la inconsciencia por la falta de oxígeno y eso fue algo que la llevó a actuar. Era ahora o nunca, no podía retroceder. Ya no había más tiempo que perder.

 _«Soy fuerte, la mejor soldado. Nadie puede superarme. Yo… ¡Puedo hacerlo!»_

Tenía que luchar. _Debía_ luchar.

Apretando con fuerza el mango del cuchillo —a tal punto que éste se rompió por la presión ejercida— y, en silencio para que su enemigo no se la viera venir, corrió hacia donde se encontraban ambos. Esa fuerza e impulso que había sentido en el pasado, volvían a repetirse, pero incluso podía sentirlo aún más que antes. Una explosión de poder y valentía, algo que caracterizaba a los Ackerman.

Al sentir los pasos apresurados a sus espaldas, el más alto se giró, viendo justo antes de que ésta saltara y rebanara su nuca —como si de un titán se tratara—, unos irises grises excesivamente fríos e insensibles.

 _Los ojos de un monstruo, uno que ellos mismos habían creado._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Fue un corte mortal en la nuca, luego una puñalada por detrás justo directo al corazón y finalmente un profundo corte en diagonal en su espalda. Y a juzgar por la violencia con la que se han efectuado los ataques y el hecho de que haya recibido todo en la espalda, fue todo demasiado rápido. Además, siguió siendo atacado incluso después de muerto —informó un oficial de la Policía militar, iluminando el cuerpo con una lámpara de aceite, igual de perplejo que su compañero.

El que se encontraba a su lado tragó en seco.

—¿Acaso esos niños hicieron todo esto? —farfulló el otro joven con nerviosismo, sin creerlo.

¿Unos chiquillos cometiendo tal acto bestial?

Fuera de la cabaña donde todo había sucedido, se encontraban más agentes de la Policía Militar, junto a Mikasa, Eren y Grisha. El doctor había llegado junto a los soldados poco más de una hora después de todo lo sucedido, sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado en aquel lapso de tiempo en el que él había dejado solo a su hijo.

Al enterarse de lo ocurrido, lo había abrazado fuerte, aliviado de que se encontrase bien. Había hecho algo muy precipitado y tonto, aunque estaba muy consciente de que si no lo hubiera hecho, Mikasa no se encontraría allí con ellos. Luego de unos minutos, decidió separarse un poco para verlo a la cara, aun tomándolo por los hombros. Todavía lucía preocupado y hasta enojado.

—Eren —le llamó—. Te dije que esperaras por mí en la base de la montaña, ¿no es así? —Indagó, con un tono suave, para luego tomar un poco más de fuerza—. ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que has hecho?

El niño frunció el ceño y enfrentó a su progenitor.

—Solo acabé con unas bestias peligrosas. ¡No eran más que monstruos con apariencia humana! —afirmó, sin amedrentarse en ningún momento.

—¡Eren!

—Mira cuánto le tomó a la Policía Militar llegar aquí, de seguro ellos ya se hubieran ido hace mucho. ¡No hubieran llegado a tiempo! — pronunció, un poco más débil, sin comprender la reprimenda de su padre. ¡Él había hecho lo que cualquier persona hubiese hecho en su lugar!

—Incluso si eso es verdad, si salvaste a Mikasa y evitaste que una tragedia sucediera, solo ha sido suerte, Eren. —Frunció aún más el entrecejo—. ¡Te estoy riñendo porque has menospreciado tu propia vida!

—Pero… yo solo quería salvarla lo más antes posible —murmuró, bajando la mirada, a la vez que unas pequeñas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Todo esto hizo que el señor Jaeger suavizara sus facciones y suspirara. No podía luchar contra ese espíritu guerrero que Eren tenía. Sin duda, era un gran chico. Dándose por vencido y finalizando la conversación, se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia Ackerman. La pobre había quedado sola en ese mundo, ya no tenía a nadie.

—Mikasa —convocó, atrayendo la atención de la aludida—. ¿Me recuerdas? Nos vimos muchas veces en las consultas de tu madre cuando eras más pequeña —comentó, para ayudarla a evocar algún recuerdo que lo incluyera y para que así notara que debía confiar en él, que solo buscaba ayudarla.

—Doctor Jaeger —expresó, con la vista clavada al suelo, repasando las palabras que diría. Aquellas que había utilizado en el pasado. En su semblante se podía ver claramente la depresión y tristeza—. ¿Adónde iré ahora? Hace frío y ya no tengo adónde ir. —Se cubrió mejor con el saco que Grisha le había dado para protegerse del frío, ya que estaba descalza y con un camisón ligero. Ni siquiera había podido vestirse, aun sabiendo qué sucedería.

El hombre se compadeció de la niña. Pobrecilla, había sufrido tanto. También estaba muy golpeada, podía ver desde allí el hematoma en su mejilla, el labio roto y la herida en su ceja. Sin mencionar el traumatizante hecho de tener que ver a sus padres morir frente a sus ojos. Sin duda, era demasiado para una pobre criatura como ella.

Al oírla, Eren resopló y caminó hacia ella. Se quitó la bufanda y la colocó alrededor de su cuello. Aunque esta vez, no había sido de una manera descuidada y desprolija, sino con cuidado y cariño. Cosa que la pilló desprevenida. La bufanda era tan cálida y suave como recordaba. Tenía el olor de Eren. No era como si pudiese describirlo, pero era algo característico en él. Un olor a roble y tierra mojada.

—Ten, ahora te pertenece —señaló, terminando de envolver su fino cuello con la prenda—. Es cálida, ¿no es así? —Algo que más llamó su atención, fue el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Uno aún más pronunciado del que había tenido la primera vez.

La morena asintió, acariciando la tela rojiza con una de sus manos, con una ola de sentimientos en su interior.

—Es cálida —reiteró, pero en afirmación. Su mirada no se despegó de la suya en ningún momento.

—Mikasa —retomó la palabra el doctor—. Puedes venir con nosotros y ser parte de nuestra familia —ofreció algo tan preciado para su persona, haciendo que se encogiera en su lugar. Añoraba tanto esos días de falsa paz, donde la tranquilidad era fingida pero buena—. Has experimentado mucho dolor, necesitas descansar.

Miró a Eren, como buscando su aprobación.

—¿Qué? —Tomó su brazo, para llevarla consigo—. Vamos a casa; a nuestra casa. —La miró por sobre el hombro, esperando su reacción.

Para la niña, eso había sido algo demasiado conmovedor y dulce. Incluso más de lo que recordaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sin poder retener ninguna de ellas. Como había extrañado esas palabras. Las había extrañado tanto.

—Eren —le habló, evitando que volviera a voltearse para comenzar a caminar. Y de sorpresa, le abrazó con fuerza—. Gracias, por todo…

El chico, sorprendido y muy ruborizado, solo pudo atinar a corresponder torpemente el abrazo. Cerrando sus ojos, sintiéndose más tranquilo de que estuviera bien. Se separó de ella y le secó las lágrimas. Queriendo sonreírle para transmitirle calma.

—Ahora sí, volvamos a casa, Mikasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Hoooooola_ _:D_

 **Sí, este capítulo es por poco el más largo y pesado hasta ahora. Bueno, ya estamos más cerca de los verdaderos hechos importantes. Y había pensado en narrar un poco sus primeros días, pero pensaba saltarme un año directamente. Decidme, ¿qué preferís vosotros? Y bueno, no quiero alargarme mucho porque estoy a media hora de irme de viaje y acabo de terminar el capítulo xDD**

 **Os agradezco vuestros reviews y lecturas, os invito a darme ideas sobre qué queréis ver en el próximo capítulo y os aviso que a partir de ahora no podré subir tan seguido ya que se me dificultará mucho el acceso a la laptop, pero me las arreglaré-**

 **Os pido disculpas si este capítulo tiene muchos errores, repeticiones o redundancias, es que de verdad ando a las corridas y quería terminar este capítulo.**

 **De nuevo os doy las gracias por vuestros hermosos reviews y os pido que, si os ha gustado, tomaos el tiempo de dejad uno. Me motivan mucho a escribir, incluso si es de dos palabras.**

 **Bueno, me voy despidiendo ya que Morgana en cualquier momento me corre.**

 **Adiós y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 _Pandora_ _._

 **Editado por Pandora: 06/02/16.**

Me he comido un diálogo y no sé cuántos errores más. No podía dejarlo así.

Eso me pasa por actualizar a las apuradas. Soy un desastre XDD


	6. False Paradise

Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama. Si fuera por mí, Grisha Jaeger le hubiese explicado lo del sótano cuando le inyectó el suero de titán a Eren.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene altos niveles de Spoiler.

 **Advertencia** **(2):** Este fic ha sido escrito por mí, Pandora, exclusivamente para esta página ( ) y si ven este fic en otro sitio web, significa que ha sido plagiado. No nos quedemos callados y denunciemos, evitemos que un crimen como éste pase como si nada.

Ahora sí, comencemos.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—Without Regrets—**

 **«False Pardise»**

Sus orbes oscuros se perdieron en aquel cielo colorido, pintado con matices cálidos y únicos. Como si las nubes y las tonalidades hubiesen sido trazadas por un artista experto sobre el interminable lienzo inalcanzable.

El viento cálido del ya casi terminado verano. La promesa del otoño se acercaba, evidenciándose en las brisas frescas y el descenso de la humedad. Aunque bueno, esa zona no se caracterizaba por ser calurosa. Es más, en general allí el clima en las ciudades amuralladas era templado/frío. El sur era la zona más cálida y húmeda —A la vez que la más acechada por titanes, pero eso no venía al cuento—, mientras que en el norte las temperaturas caían bajo cero. Los frío en Shiganshina era muy distintos a los que había en el área boreal.

Sus manos acariciaron la suave tela rojiza que rodeaba su cuello a la vez que una sonrisa nostálgica se asomaba entre sus labios. Recordó una vez más cuando junto a Eren y Armin caminaban por el bosque, recolectando la fruta fresca de los árboles, jugando con las hojas caídas, las cuales cubrían el suelo con su alfombra de tonos anaranjados, marrones y rojizos.

El otoño era la estación favorita de Eren. Donde la fruta sabía mejor, donde la temperatura era más que agradable y las puestas de sol eran una delicia. Como si lo mejor de cada estación estuviese concentrado en una sola.

Ya habían transcurrido seis meses de ese fatídico e invernal 10 de Marzo, dejando atrás gradualmente todo el dolor que su corazón nuevamente había albergado. Sin embargo, en esta oportunidad puso asimilar todo con más rapidez. Y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano pudo evitar cerrarse aún más, manteniendo a duras penas esa pobre y opaca faceta alegre y amable que con práctica había podido desarrollar. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para seguir escogiendo sus movimientos, sus acciones y reacciones. Quería anticiparse a todo y responder de la mejor manera posible.

—¡Apresúrate, Mikasa, que no tengo todo el día! —le llamó Eren, quien iba varios metros adelantados.

Ambos iban caminando por la calle, andando en silencio y sin hablar más de lo necesario. Ella calmada, él fastidiado. Iban a comprar un poco de pan por pedido de Carla, quien le había dado a ella el dinero para que fueran a la tienda, alegando que Eren lo perdería. Claro está que esto disgustó mucho al castaño, quien ni siquiera la esperaba y desde que salieron no hacía más que apurarla.

—¿Te molesta el hecho de que tu madre me crea más responsable y me diera a mí el dinero? —farfulló, disimulando lo incrédula que se encontraba debido a la infantil conducta del chico. Bueno, tenía nueve años después de todo...

El muchacho refunfuño algo inentendible y se cruzó de brazos, sin siquiera molestarse en girarse.

Ella suspiró a la vez que sonreía cansadamente ante su comportamiento. Corrió hacia él, alcanzándolo en poco tiempo. Una vez su lado, golpeó su brazo juguetonamente, pero él seguía con mala cara y la miraba ceñudo.

Mikasa resopló. Vaya carácter.

—¿Si te doy esto mejorará tu humor? —inquirió, tendiéndole la bolsita con dinero que Carla le había entregado para hacer las compras.

El chico la miró de soslayo y tomó lo que le entregaba, a la vez que un brillo re suficiencia aparecía en sus ojos.

Ackerman se relajó, mirándolo en silencio. Deleitándose con aquella sonrisa orgullosa que aparecía en los labios de Eren ante su pequeña victoria. Quién diría que algo tan sencillo y burdo como eso podría afectarle tanto. Claro que en esas instancias no tenían que luchar contra titanes, llorar a los caídos ni preocuparse por sobrevivir. En esa rutina tan tranquila y placentera, muy distinta a la vertiginosa e inesperada vida que habían llevado luego de unirse al ejército. Eso hasta se le hacía aburrido, pues ya se había olvidado de la falsa calma y la errónea creencia de que los titanes jamás profanarían los muros. Ya se había acostumbrado a esperar la pérdida; de compañeros, de territorio, de recursos, de vidas...

Esa realidad tan irreal y llena de secretos se le hacía extraña, como si de una venda sobre sus ojos que ocultaba la maldad de ese mundo feroz se tratara. Ese lugar era un infierno solo que estaban demasiado ciegos como para verlo.

Entonces recordó el día de la caída, cuando Eren había discutido con Hannes al estar éste último en estado de ebriedad. Se acordaba de que le había preguntado cómo haría si los titanes justo ese día los gigantes rompían la puerta, si tuviera que luchar para salvar las vidas de los demás. Y a pesar de que en aquel instante se le había hecho imposible o exagerado, al final había sucedido aquel día. Tal y como el castaño lo había predicho.

—Eh, Mikasa. —Sintió como un puño golpeteaba varias veces su cabeza con suavidad, queriendo llamar su atención, logrando quitarla de su ensoñación.

Parpadeó repetidamente y viró su cabeza para ver a su hermano adoptivo, quien fruncía el ceño —otra vez— y señalaba algo a sus espaldas a la vez que con su otra mano tomaba su muñeca. No tardó en notar que estaba intentando arrastrarla hacia la panadería.

—¿Te la pasas en las nubes y tú eres la responsable? ¡Já! —bufó, jalándola detrás de él, ingresando juntos al local.

Había mucha gente ese día, a cual charlaba animadamente y reía con serenidad. La calidez del ambiente la reconfortó por unos segundos y la hizo olvidarse por unos breves instantes del futuro cruel y actualmente inexistente del que provenía. Al parecer, ése día su mente no le daba tregua con lo del macharle su origen y el porqué de su estadía en el pasado.

El panadero, al verlos, les sonrió y les hizo un ademán a modo de saludo. Eren, aun sujetándola, se acercó al mostrador con un gesto relajado en el rostro mientras pedía lo que habían ido a buscar. Algo que hacía mucho no podía ver, algo que había anhelado.

Una gran pena embargó su corazón en aquel momento, poniéndola nerviosa. Ese paraíso lleno de paz tan falso y placentero, pero muy corto y rutinario. Muy predecible y con un final trágico. Una ilusión de corta duración.

Poco a poco —y una vez más—, su alma había comenzado a resquebrajarse de una manera dolorosa y lenta. Anhelando que esa calma jamás se perdiera y que no tuviera que enfrentar lo mismo que antes.

No obstante, sabía muy bien que su deseo era imposible y que tenía una misión que cumplir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Caminaban en silencio, mirando al frente y sin dirigirse la palabra. Bah, en silencio no, porque el sonido de Eren engullendo uno de los panes que habían comprado se oía fuerte y claro, cosa que acababa con todo el mutismo que pudiese haber en el lugar.

—Hey, Mikasa —le llamó, algo aburrido—. ¿Quieres? —indagó, meneando un pan frente a su rostro.

Ella suspiró y negó, mirándole de soslayo.

—Sabes que Carla te regañará por comerte el pan para la cena. ¡Y luego te quejas! —exclamó, cruzándose de brazos mientras que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Él solo relinchó —sí, como si de un caballo se tratase— y negó con la cabeza, haciendo gestos con una de sus manos, restándole importancia. Como si no tuviese la culpa de nada.

Continuaron sin decir nada, llegando a la casa en pocos minutos. Ante esto, Jaeger se apresuró a comerse todo el pan y cerrar la bolsa, como si nunca hubiese tomado ni comido de su contenido. Queriendo aparentar normalidad. Aunque claro, en el intento, terminó ahogándose y llamando la atención de los vecinos que pasaban por allí.

Dando una suave carcajada, palmeó su espalda para ayudarle. Éste, luego de un rato, pudo recomponerse. Esperó un poco más para lograr calmar su respiración y finalmente reanudó su marcha para llegar a su hogar lo antes posible, queriendo no preocupar a su madre por su tardanza.

Estuvo a punto de seguirlo, cuando pudo divisar a Grisha salir de unos de los costados de la casa, de una pequeña puertita por debajo del nivel de la suelo de la residencia. Curiosa al notar que Eren no lo había notado, comenzó a desviarse poco a poco.

Durante ese tiempo no se le había escapado la frecuencia con la que el hombre visitaba aquel lugar. ¿Qué sería? ¿Acaso allí tendría guardado el suero-titán? ¿Lo probaría en algún ser vivo? ¿Haría experimentos con humanos para crear titanes?

Bueno, bueno, eso ya era demasiado.

Tenía el sótano y al dueño del mismo frente a sus ojos. ¿Por qué no se lanzaba a exigirle la verdad? Simpe, pues no podría justificar sus conocimientos sobre el supuesto contenido del habitáculo ni sus sospechas. Después de todo, cualquiera diría que allí no había más que material médico. Pero ella quería ver si tenía una chance ese día y si no, lo probaría de nuevo más adelante.

Se encontraba plantada detrás del individuo, sin ser notada por éste, quien se hallaba de espaldas trabando la puerta que conducía al lugar que encerraba tantas verdades. Vio que a su lado, en el suelo, había un maletín cerrado. Otra cosa que llamó su atención.

Aclaró su garganta, viendo cómo él daba un respingo y se giraba a verla de manera brusca, con los ojos bien abiertos. Estaba asustado, sorprendido. Temía que pudiese haber visto algo que no debía. Sin embargo, para su suerte o desgracia, no había alcanzado a divisar nada de nada.

—¿Qué hacía, Grisha? —inquirió, dando un paso hacia delante, mirándole inquisitivamente.

Claro que esto no hizo más que poner nervioso al hombre, empero, logró recobrar la compostura.

—Solo hacía unos estudios y anotaba un par de cosas sobre un par de enfermedades que han estado apareciendo, Mikasa —dijo, de la forma más convincente que pudo. Pero claro, la susodicha no se tragó ni una sola palabra.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó, acercándose un poco más—. ¿Enfermedades como cuáles? ¿Puedo ver?

Grisha se quedó mudo, sin saber qué contestar. Al ver el gesto impaciente en la cara de la niña, dio una de las excusas más tontas que se pudiesen haber ocurrido con tal de sacársela de encima.

—Las muestras podrían contaminarse si no se tiene el equipamiento adecuado, además, esos no son lugares para que una niña visite. Si no se tiene los cuidados necesarios, hasta podrías contagiarte de los virus que estoy investigando —comentó, tomando la maleta y posando una mano en su espalda, con la clara intención de alejarla del lugar a base de tímidos empujoncitos.

El sol había comenzado a ocultarse y el cielo poco a poco se iba volviendo más oscuro, opacando los pocos rayos de luz que aún perduraban. Un cambio que a Mikasa le encantaba pero por estar tan perdida en esa "rutina" no había podido apreciar. Claro que mientras se encontraba luchando por su vida tampoco tenía tanto tiempo para contemplar el firmamento, pero sin dudas se podía ver de una forma muy distinta a la que ella lo percibía en esos instantes.

Carla se asomó por la puerta, con una sonrisa.

—¡Hora de cenar! —gritó con energía, para luego volver a ingresar a la vivienda.

Ante tal anuncio, ambos intercambiaron miradas y se dirigieron a la puerta. Y, aprovechando que se encontraba delante, se frenó en medio de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso. Le miró por sobre el hombro, con sus gemas frías y escépticas, haciendo que el hombre sintiese un escalofrío.

—¿Qué son los titanes —interrogó, despacio— y por qué comen gente?

El doctor frunció el ceño, confuso ante sus preguntas.

—¿Perdón? —No supo que más alegar ante sus repentinos planteos.

—Olvídelo, vayamos a cenar…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Caminó por el tejado, sujetando fuertemente sus pistones, viendo las cuchillas que había utilizado para matar a un sinfín de titanes llenas de sangre que poco a poco iba evaporándose. Sus orbes grisáceos miraban con parsimonia aquel escenario tan desolador y tenebroso._

 _Titanes por doquier, cuerpos desparramados en charcos de sangre, gritos. Era una visión tan apocalíptica e infernal._

 _Vio a Armin arrodillado sobre el mismo tejado, apoyado contra una de las paredes de las torres del edificio. Tenía la cabeza baja, con el flequillo cubriendo sus gemas azules. Tenía los puños cerrados y estaba muy tenso._

— _¿Armin? —Quiso llamarle, pero su voz no salió, solo se pudo escuchar un gemido débil e inaudible._

 _Frunció el ceño y siguió intentando, alzando la voz —o eso suponía— hasta tal punto de que le doliese la garganta. ¿Por qué no salían más que onomatopeyas y sonidos guturales de su garganta? ¿Por qué no podía hilar nada coherente?_

 _El rubio alzó la vista en su dirección, mostrando las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas de forma copiosa y descontrolada. Se puso nerviosa ante la expresión de su amigo y su incapacidad de hablar. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue hincarse frente a él, queriendo comunicarle su preocupación. Queriendo saber por qué se encontraba así._

— _Perdóname, Mikasa —habló él, haciendo que abriese los ojos con sorpresa, intrigada. ¿Por qué eso se le hacía familiar?_

 _Quiso calmarlo, preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero no pudo. Los sonidos directamente habían dejado de salir de su boca. Ni siquiera un solo gemido podía oírse de su parte. Estaba comenzando a exasperarse. ¿Por qué no podía comunicarse como persona normal?_

— _Eren… Él murió en mi lugar… yo debía haber muerto con él en aquel momento. No merezco estar vivo, lo siento —imploró el muchacho, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos mientras sollozaba—. No pude ayudarlo, no pude salvarlo. No fui capaz de hacer algo útil. Yo… —Y su voz se quebró, a la vez que sus lloriqueos se volvían cada vez más fuerte._

 _Se quedó quieta en su lugar. Sin poder creer lo que oía. Estaba petrificada, asustada, impresionada, dolida. No, no, no. Eso no era posible. Eren no podía estar muerto, no podía. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era posible aquello?_

 _No tenía sentido._

 _Apretó los puños, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a Arlet, quien seguía llorando imparablemente. Quiso consolarlo, quiso decirle que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, no podía ni calmarse ella. Estaba muriendo por dentro, siendo carcomida por un dolor inimaginable. Uno interminable y tortuoso._

 _Uno malditamente familiar._

 _Las lágrimas no pudieron salir. No pudo mover ni un solo músculo. No podía… no quería… No, no, ¡no! ¿Qué era lo que había pasado con el mundo? ¿Cómo podía ser que todo eso estuviese pasando? ¿Por qué motivo?_

 _Y en medio de su trance, Armin había sido tomado por un titán. Mikasa no podía reaccionar, solo miraba. Se quedó inmóvil, observando como el gigante estrujaba al de ojos claros hasta hacerlo escupir sangre, para luego colocar su cabeza en su boca y arrancársela sin piedad. Con eso, todos sus quejidos y gritos fueron acallados._

 _El cuerpo de su mejor amigo aterrizó justo frente a ella, todo aplastado y lleno de heridas. En un charco de sangre. Ya no había nada a su alrededor: ni el tejado, ni titanes, ni el cielo, ni el suelo. Nada. Solo oscuridad y el cadáver de Arlet._

 _No pudo llorar, no pudo reaccionar. Solo se puso de pie, en estado de shock. No podía procesar lo que había presenciado. No, simplemente no podía._

 _Se giró, queriendo evitar ver aquello. Una muestra de la crueldad y aberración de ese mundo. No obstante, el escenario que antes había estado a sus espaldas era peor._

— _¿Qué...? —Pero de nuevo, nada._

 _Eren…_

— _O lo que quedaba de él—._

 _Su cabeza, llena de sangre, con los ojos bien abiertos y unas expresión desencajada en el rostro. A su lado, su cuerpo, o bueno… trozos de él. Las piernas por una parte, el torso y las costillas despedazadas desperdigadas por todo el lugar, al igual que las tripas y demás órganos. Era un espanto._

 _Tensó todo su cuerpo y abrió su boca, queriendo dar un grito de terror, solo lastimándose la garganta. Apretó los puños hasta clavar sus uñas en sus palmas, sin poder apartar la mirada de tan atroz espectáculo._

 _¿Qué? No… Eren… ¿Por qué?_

 _Se dejó caer de rodillas, mirando el cadáver hecho pedazos. Y por primera vez en todo ese lapso de tiempo, su voz volvió. Dio un alarido. Uno desgarrador y lleno de sentimientos. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin reparo, mojando su cara. Un bramido tras otro, reclamando que le devolvieran lo que se le había quitado._

 _Se negó a creerlo, golpeando el suelo con sus puños, negando repetidas veces, dando aullidos tan penosos y cargados de odio. Y de tanto llorar y gritar, le comenzó a faltar el aire y la garganta comenzó a arderle._

— _No… Eren… N-no te vayas —rogó, con un débil matiz en su lastimera voz._

 _Se sentía tan devastada, tan rota. Le habían arrebatado a su familia, a su amor. Su felicidad. Ya no tenía nada, no era más que un cuerpo vacío. Un envase sin alma alguna, rompiéndose, quebrantándose poco a poco. Estaba desarmada, cansada, dolida, desolada, desesperanzada, angustiada. No podía expresarlo con palabras. Era como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón. Como si le faltaran las piernas o los brazos. Como si su vida hubiese perdido el sentido._

 _No_ _._

 _No era como si su vida_ _hubiese_ _perdido sentido; su vida_ _ **había**_ _perdido el sentido._

 _Por alguna extraña razón, fijó su mirada más, atreviéndose a levantar el rostro. Y observó una postal del horror. Algo tan digno de temer y odiar. Muerte, destrucción, sangre, titanes, gritos…_

 _ **Pérdida**_ _._

 _Sobre todo,_ _ **pérdida**_ _._

— _Por favor, piedad._

 _Era algo inhumano, inaguantable. No podía soportarlo. Era incapaz de ver toda esa catástrofe, toda esa barbarie. Sentía ganas de vomitar, ganas de secarse toda el agua de su cuerpo debido al llanto, de cerrar los ojos y no despertar nunca jamás._

 _Que Dios tuviese misericordia de su miserable vida. No quería continuar con eso. Su pobre e inestable estado mental ya no podía soportarlo. Simplemente perdería la razón si continuaba con eso. No podía ni levantarse. Temblaba y su cuerpo no le respondía._

 _¡No, no, no!_

 _¡Que eso se detuviera! ¡Ya no podía soportar más!_

— _No… no… ¡NO!_

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, mirando su alrededor intranquila, alterada. Y al reconocer que se encontraba en su cuarto —antigua habitación de Eren, pero ahora la compartían—, se calmó. Solo había sido una sueño.

Abrazó su bufanda, la cual aún seguía enredada en su cuello, e intentó tranquilizarse. Lloraba y su hipo no había tardado en notarse. Se talló el rostro, frustrada, desvelada. ¿Qué clase de sueño o pesadilla había sido esa? ¿Y por qué la había tenido a esas alturas?

—Mikasa. —Dio un respingo al oír el llamado de un somnoliento Eren, quien sesentava en su cama para luego mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Sucede algo?

Ella se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas a manotazos, asintiendo en silencio. Aunque el muchacho, ya más despierto, frunció el ceño al poder sentir su respiración entrecortada, como si estuviese llorando.

—Parece que si sucede algo —soltó con pesar, haciendo a un lado las mantas, parándose y luego sentándose en el lecho de su hermana adoptiva—. Cuéntame. —Fue una orden.

— Solo fue… una pesadilla. —Quiso despreocuparlo, pero eso no funcionó. Se mantuvo con despierto hasta que finalmente accedió a contarle su sueño —aunque claro que no le contó lo que en verdad soñó, se inventó algo sobre la muerte de sus padres.

Luego de casi una hora de charlar de cosas triviales, Eren, una vez que notó su tranquilidad, procedió a acostarse nuevamente a dormir. No pasaron ni tres minutos y el joven Jaeger ya se encontraba durmiendo profundamente, roncando como nunca.

Por su parte, Ackerman no pudo dormir. Tal y como le había pasado ni bien había llegado a la casa de su nueva familia. No podía dormir y tenía pesadillas, pero Eren siempre estaba allí para calmarla y ayudarla a dormir. Algo por lo que le estaba muy agradecida —además de por haberle salvado la vida, claro.

Recordó, como la primera noche que había dormido allí, había descansado en el lecho del castaño y éste en un pequeño pero cómodo sofá que había allí en el cuarto. Recordaba como éste se quejaba por lo reducido de su espacio para dormir, pero al recordar que era por ella que hacía eso, luego se le pasaba. Aunque eso no había sido por mucho, pues a los días habían vendido ese sillón y le habían conseguido una cama. Claro, compartía el cuarto con el de ojos claros, ya que no había una cuarto extra ni dinero como para construirlo.

Suspiró, mirando el techo a la vez que entrelazaba sus manos en la parte posterior de su cuello. Una vaga sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, recordando todos los momentos vividos con sus amigos y su nueva familia. La alegría que le habían traído a su vida, por más que ésta fuese corta temporal, ayudaba a reparar su destrozada alma.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos. Pensó en toda la paz que le daba el ver a Eren dormir, el recordar todos los momentos que había disfrutado con sus amigos, las sonrisas de Carla al anunciar que la comida estaba lista, el ser recibida en una nueva familia.

Le daba felicidad, que por tuviese una segunda oportunidad para poder reparar todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hooooola :D**

 _Capítulo corto, sufrimiento largo. Por Dios, como me costó escribir este capítulo y eso que es bastante aburrido._

Quiero que vean esta pausa que Mikasa hace, esa paz que tiene por un corto periodo de tiempo. Quería transmitir todo lo que ella sentía, todo lo que la inquietaba. Espero que me haya quedado bien. Les pido que perdonen los errores y repeticiones, quería terminar este capítulo lo más antes posible ya que hacía diez días que no actualizaba —Además **Morgana** me empezó a meter presión.

Bueno, les agradezco sus reviews y las invito a leer esta historia. Si te gustó, no dudes en dejar un review. Por más corto o sencillo que sea, de verdad, me ayuda mucho y me impulsan a continuar. A apresurarme para darles más de esta loca historia.

Espero vuestras opiniones.

Ojalá les guste.

Y feliz Día de los Enamorados —Tarde, pero seguro XDD

Besazos.

 **Pandora** —Con presión y corrección de **Moragana** —.


End file.
